Love Beyond Looks
by angelstrawberry
Summary: Reposted! Formerly Titled as 'The Ugly Duckling'. In the world of riches, beauty was everything. How could an unpleasant looking princess fit in and win the love of the man of her childhood dreams?
1. Prologue

_A/N: Hey, guys! Just like I said, I'm reposting my fics from my old acct. You guys might not see any difference, but I edited some things. Enjoy!_

**Prologue**

Through the hallways of the Moon Palace, the sound of running footsteps and weeping could be heard. A chubby little girl with honey-blonde hair tied in two buns, and crystal blue eyes framed by thick glasses ran through the passage way, as tears streamed down her cheeks. The five-year-old princess and heir to the throne of the Silver Millennium ran to her room for solace. Once there, she threw herself upon on her soft bed and continued to cry.

"Serenity?" A soft voice called from the doorway.

"Mama?" The little princess choked out, trying to wipe away her tears,

but to no avail. 'Please stop.' She pleaded to herself, trying to stop

the tears from escaping.

"What's wrong, Serenity?" The beautiful Moon Queen gently asked her child. Her silver hair was also tied in the ancestral style of the royal family of Selene. She walked toward her weeping daughter with grace and dignity. Her regal bearing reflected her noble status.

'Why can't I be like Mama?' The little girl sadly thought.

"Nothing's wrong, Mama. I just tripped again," she lied.

"Serenity, you know it's a crime to lie to your Queen. Now love, tell me what's troubling you." She sat beside her daughter on the bed. When shereceived no other reply she tried a direct approach.

"Are they doing it again?" She asked softly.

"Why am I ugly, Mama?" Serenity sobbed out through a fresh wave of tears.

"Where did you get that ridiculous thought?" She asked as she pulled her daughter onto her lap and gently dried her tears.

"They said that-- that I'm not pretty enough to be a princess."

"Pay no heed of what the others say about you, Serenity." Said the Queen.

"But-"

"Shh..." The Queen softly cut off her daughter's words and pulled her in a loving hug. "Have I told you the story of 'The Ugly Duckling'?" The little princess only shook her head in reply.

"Well, let me tell you the story of 'The Ugly Duckling'. It is a very old and very truthful tale..." The Queen quietly told the story to her daughter as she gently smoothed the hair on her golden head. Serenity pulled back to look up at her mother, her tears had dried, but her eyes were swollen from crying.

"Do you think I'll be beautiful just like the swan in your story, Mama?" The little princess asked timidly, hope and innocence shining in her eyes.

"Yes I do, love. You shouldn't worry about your appearance, because I know you will grow into a lovely woman."

"Thank you, Mama." Serenity yawned tiredly 'Someday...' she thought to herself, as she closed her eyes and cuddled closer to her mother.

'Someday...'


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Childhood Love.**

"May I play with you?" A seven-year-old Serenity shyly asked the group of children.

"We don't need anyone else. Besides, don't you have 'Princess Lessons' to go to? Oh wait, you're not really a princess." Lady Beryl said sarcastically.

"But I am a real princess!" Serenity protested as the rest of the children started laughing.

"If you're a real princess then how come you're so ugly, and not pretty like the Moon Queen?" Beryl taunted.

"I am a real princess," little Serenity repeated. "Mama said I'm not ugly and I will grow into a beautiful lady!" Beryl and the children only laughed more at her reply.

"Don't you know that a real princess must be beautiful? Look at you, you're fat, short, and you can't even see clearly without those hideous glasses of yours. I can't believe you're related to the beautiful princess of Venus." Beryl said snottily as the other children nodded their heads in agreement. Tears began to form in Serenity's blue eyes.

"See? You're doing it again! You're such a cry-baby! A real princess would know how to control herself, but you're crying just because we told you the truth." Beryl continued.

"I am not crying," Serenity whispered, sniffing and trying to hold back her sobs, but the tears spilled down to her rosy cheeks.

"Aww-- The fake little princess is crying. The fake little princess is crying," chanted one boy and the rest joined in. Serenity couldn't hold back her tears any longer and burst out weeping at the cruel taunting.

"I am not a fake princess," she whispered. "I am a real princess!" The children continued to laugh and mocked her repeatedly.

'Please stop.' Serenity silently pleaded with herself. 'Please stop... No more.' Sniffing.

"Stop it!" Yelled a new voice.

"Prince Endymion!" Beryl called out sweetly. The young boy walked towards them and protectively placed himself in front of Serenity.

"What do you think you're doing Beryl?" he asked tightly.

"Why nothing, Your Highness. We're just playing." Beryl replied nonchalantly.

Endymion narrowed his eyes at her, "Does your game include making someone cry?"

"We're not making her cry. She just tripped like she usually does," Beryl replied slanting the other children a malicious glance that resulted in many voices of assent.

"Is this true?" Endymion asked Serenity and she shook her head in objection. Endymion sighed and returned his attention once again to Beryl and the other children.

"It seems you are lying, Beryl." The young prince stated.

"But, Your Highness, how can you say that?" Beryl protested.

"I have seen and heard all the proof needed. I could hear you and your friends teasing this little girl before I interrupted you. I suggest you apologize to this girl and never tease her again."

"Apologize to that halfwit? Not in this lifetime!" Beryl spat and left, her followers trailing behind her.

Once they were alone Endymion turned to Serenity, gently took her hand and led her at the opposite direction. Serenity tried to ask him where they were going, but her words were stifled by the sobs in her throat. They finally stopped in front of a stone bench in the rose gardens and Endymion motioned for her to sit down beside him.

"You shouldn't listen to what they say about you."

"But-- but what they say is true. I AM ugly," she sobbed.

"That's not true. You're not ugly."

"You don't think I'm ugly? Then am I pretty?" Serenity asked hopefully.

"Um... Uhh... Yeah," he replied, smiling nervously.

"Thank you. You're the only person, other than my Mama, who thinks I am pretty." Serenity's tears had finally stopped and a smile started to form on her chubby face.

After this initial awkwardness, the two young children began to speak like old friends, despite having met a scant hour before.

"I need to go." Endymion stated after checking the sun's position. "It was nice meeting you--?"

"Serenity."

"Serenity," he repeated. He took her hand and gently kissed the back of it, causing Serenity to blush deeply.

"I hope I shall get the chance to see you again." Endymion smiled down at her one last time and left.

* * *

"Serenity! Serenity! Come down from there this instant!" Queen Serenity said when she saw her daughter climbing her dresser drawers.

"Mama..." The younger Serenity protested.

"What do you think you're doing? You might hurt yourself!"

"I was just playing, Mama." Serenity answered.

"I do not like the game you are playing! Come down from there this instant! Why don't you go outside and play with the other children instead?"

"They hate me." Serenity stated as she climbed down from the dresser.

"Nonsense, love. How can they hate you when they don't even know you? Please play somewhere else Serenity, I still have many things to do today."

"Okay, Mama." Serenity sighed. Young Serenity exited her mother's suite and was look for something to do, when she heard laughter. Glancing across the courtyard, she saw the same group of Terran children playing a new game.

'I wanna play with them, but they don't like me.' she thought sadly. She was about to leave when she saw another familiar face in the crowd of children.

'It's Endymion!" she thought joyously, and she ran towards the children as fast as her chubby legs could take her.

"Hello. What are you playing?" Serenity asked.

"Oh great, the ugly princess is back." Beryl said rolling her eyes.

"We are playing tag. Do you want to join us?" Endymion glaring at Beryl to keep her quiet.

"Endymion don't ask her. I don't think she can run fast with that..." Beryl looked Serenity up and down "...weight of hers," she smirked.

"Beryl." Endymion said threateningly.

"Okay, but what is tag?" Serenity asked, ignoring Beryl's mocking words for the chance to spend more time with her savior.

"Tag is where a person who is 'It' chases the others around trying to catch up to them. If they can touch another person, he or she becomes the new 'It'. " he explained.

"Oh, I understand! So, who is 'It'?"

"Since you're the new player, you're 'It'!" Said Beryl.

"Okay." She had spent ten minutes chasing the others and still hadn't managedto catch anyone else.

"Would you hurry up? We've been running around for a while now and you still haven't caught any of us. You're boring me." Beryl complained as she faked a yawn. At this, Serenity tried harder to catch Beryl, but accidentally stepped on her skirt and tripped facedown.

"Aaaaaaah!" She cried as she fell and the children laughed at her, except for Endymion who only shook his head, a small smile on his face.

"You are hopeless, Serenity. Why can't you accept the fact that your weight slows you down? Better lose that extra baggage, before you play this game with us or better yet, don't play with us at all." Beryl jeered cruelly.

"That's enough, Beryl. Give her a break. It's not her fault for looking like this." Endymion said in her defense as he helped Serenity onto her feet.

"Prince Endymion, how can you say that it isn't her fault? If she would only stop eating so much she wouldn't be so FAT." Beryl spat the last word. Serenity, who stood beside Endymion, had her head bowed down and was now silently crying. Her shoulders shook with her sobs and her face was flushed and wet from the tears that rolled down her pudgy cheeks.

"I said THAT'S ENOUGH! You've already been told to stop; you should know better than to keep picking at her flaws in front of everyone. I will not tolerate this childish behavior from you any longer." Endymion's voice was hard and angry.

"But Prince Endymion..." Beryl began; she stopped at the look on the prince's face, and quickly fled.

"Thank you for defending me again." Serenity stated, trying to stifle her sobs

"You need to learn how to defend yourself when you are being treated so poorly." He replied, cupping under her chin and lifting her head to wipe the tears on her cheeks.

"I don't think I could ever do what you just did," she whispered, blushing again at Endymion's action. He sighed.

"I promise that I will protect you as long you are with me, but you need to be able to stand up for yourself as well, okay?"

"Oh thank you, Endymion," Serenity said gratefully and hugged Endymion.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: First Love Hurts the Most.**

"It's good to be back, don't you think, Endymion?" Jadeite asked as the

five young men walked through the hallways of the Lunar Palace.

"Yes." Fourteen-year-old Endymion agreed, looking around to see what

changes had been made since his family's last visit to the Moon. Everything

seemed to be the same in the elegant Royal Lunar Palace. The bizarre, but

beautiful paintings still hung on the walls and the eerily beautiful carvings

still adorned the massive stone hallways showcasing the culture and talents

of Lunarian artists.

"So, what is the celebration we've come back for, about?" asked

Zoicite.

"I don't know yet. Father has been keeping secrets from me lately."

Endymion replied.

"Have you asked the King directly?" Jadeite asked turning to look

at his prince.

"Yes, and he told me that I would find out at the celebration, which is

being held tonight." His handsome young face was void of emotions

though he was unconcerned about the entire matter.

* * *

"Molirue! Help!" cried Serenity as she dashed into her suite.

"What is it, child?" asked the maid who had been with her since she was

born.

"What will I wear tonight?"

"Now child, it's not like you to be thinking of clothes. What's wrong?"

Molirue asked as she walked to the princess' closet and took out

several gowns to lay on the bed.

"I just want to look good for tonight," Serenity replied.

"Is that so? Is that why you can't meet my eyes when you're talking to

me? And is that why your little cheeks are colored so prettily?" Molirue

teased her princess.

"I'm just excited about tonight, Molirue." Serenity replied softly as

her cheeks flushed even redder.

"Ah, I think I heard about a young man with black hair and sea-blue

eyes who is coming to the ball tonight." Molirue said conversationally as she

motioned for her young charge to sit down on the chair at her dressing

table.

"Which young man?" Serenity asked feigning innocence.

"Why the man you've been talking and dreaming about for the past two

years!" She said as she brushed out the princess' long honey-gold tresses.

"Molirue! What are you talking about? I haven't been dreaming about

him!" Serenity protested, turning around to look at her maid.

"I might be old, child, but I ain't dead yet. You might say that you

haven't been dreaming about him, but the blush in your cheeks and the glint in

your eyes tells me everything I need to know. Besides I have more concrete

evidence too." She said as she turned Serenity's face towards the

mirror again.

"What evidence?"

"Those paintings you've been very busy working on lately and those

letters with his name written on them."

"But-How?" Serenity spluttered as her maid laughed, but before she

could reply, a knock came from the door. Molirue answered it and announced,

"Lady Beryl is here to see you, Your Highness. Shall I let her in?"

"Yes, let her in." She said calmly as she continued with what Molirue

had been doing to her hair.

"Good evening, Your Highness." Lady Beryl said, curtsying.

"Good evening, Lady Beryl." Serenity greeted her with a small smile as

motioned for Molirue to leave them. "What can I do for you?"

"I am here to help you dress, Princess."

"Dress? What for? I have Molirue to help me." Serenity stopped combing

her hair and looked at Beryl in the mirror.

"But I insist. It is my way of apologizing to you for the terrible

things I said and did when we were younger." Serenity was silent for a moment

and Beryl took this as a signal to continue. "I know a lot about gowns and

which ones will make you pretty. Did you know that blue is Prince Endymion's

favorite color?" Serenity's ears perked up as Endymion's name was

mentioned.

"Really?" She asked turning around to face Beryl.

"Yes, and if you wear a gown in that color, I'm sure he will

immediately notice you."

"I have lots of gown in that color. You must help me choose the best

one." Serenity happily stated as she turned towards the gowns on her bed.

"It would be my pleasure, Your Highness." Lady Beryl said smiling,

although her eyes gleamed with malice.

* * *

"This must be one of the fanciest balls I have ever been to." Nephrite

said as he took a sip of his drink. The five young men were standing in a

corner that overlooked the whole room.

"And one of the best too. The women here flaunt more skin than the

women of Earth." Jadeite whistled appreciatively.

"Jadeite! Do not speak so carelessly. You may offend these people, and

we are here as their guests." Kunzite said severely.

"Yeah, yeah. Hey, Endymion, here comes your girl." Jadeite said as Lady

Beryl came towards them.

"Endymion, I've been looking every where for you." Lady Beryl said

sweetly.

"What for?" Endymion asked bluntly.

"Come, let's dance." She said, tugging at Endymion's hand.

"Maybe later, Beryl." He said and Beryl pouted playfully. Kunzite and

the others rolled their eyes knowing too well about Lady Beryl's

personality.

"It is good to see you again, Endymion." Came a soft young voice.

Endymion and the other could only stare as the girl with honey-gold odangos,

curtsied. But Beryl's eyes held a far more gleeful expression. Zoicite

nudged Endymion with his elbow, and subtly motioned for him to address

the newcomer.

"You must be mistaken, milady."

"You are Prince Endymion, are you not?" asked Serenity.

"Yes." He said blankly as his mind told him that the girl with the odd

hairstyle and even odder dress should seem very familiar.

"Don't you remember me? We met two years past near the Terran rose

gardens." Endymion's eyebrows furrowed a little, thinking about what the girl had said.

"You are Serenity! How have you been?" He asked as he took Serenity's

hand and kissed it.

"I am very well, thank you," she said, blushing.

"Would you care to dance?"

"But Endymion! I thought---"

"Would you care to dance, Lady Beryl?" Kunzite abruptly interrupted,

helping his liege deal with Beryl. Without giving her a chance to answer,

Kunzite took Lady Beryl's hand and led her to the dance floor. The two couples

danced to the beautiful music of the Lunarians.

"I'm sorry! ... Oops! ... I'm sorry! I'm afraid I'm not a good dancer."

Serenity embarrassedly stated as she stepped on Endymion's foot, again.

'That's an understatement.' Endymion thought as he winced in pain.

"That's okay. I'll make sure to keep my foot away." He said gallantly,

regaining his balance. His feet were beginning to hurt. He had tried several times to keep away from her feet, but to no avail,she still managed to continually tread on his toes.

"You have grown into quite the young lady, Serenity." He said, trying

to direct his attention away from his aching feet.

"Have I?" She asked breathlessly turning the shade of a cherry.

"I like the color of your dress."

"You do?" She cried happily, "Do you like my dress then?"

"Uhh... Ye-yes. I think you look... Ummm... noticeable in it."

Indeed she did. Jadeite and the others were watching their friends

dance from the same corner of the ballroom.

"Poor Endymion. What was he thinking, asking that girl for a dance?

Just look at her, especially in that dress." Jadeite said with a shudder.

"She's a Lunarian, Jadeite. We cannot take risk the chance of offending

these people. We already have troubles enough communicating with them."

Zoicite said.

"I know I know, yeesh! You sounded like Kunzite."

"But I can't say I disagree with him, Zoi. She looks awful." Nephrite

said as he watched the girl danced in Endymion's arms.

"Awful? She looks hideous in that monstrous dress of hers." Jadeite

said.

Serenity's dress was a navy blue gown that hugged her body too tightly, which revealed her fat belly and emphasized the other bulges that strained to

be released from their tight confines. Short sleeves fell loosely from the

puffy sleeves and there were two large flowers attached to her shoulder

and the skirt of the gown. The whole effect made it seem as though gigantic

flowers were attacking her heavy body.

* * *

Serenity joyously ran through the hallways as her beautiful laughter

echoed behind her. Her mother had summoned her to the Throne Room after the

ball to talked about something important. Serenity had been too happy to think

about anything but the fact that Endymion had danced and accompanied her

throughout the night. Now even that paled against the news that her

mother had just told her. She continued her search for a certain raven-haired

prince, with flushed cheeks and a joyous gleam in her brilliant blue

eyes as she thought about that meeting, and her laughter still chimed behind

her.

_"Serenity, you must listen to me. This is very important. The Terran _

_King and I have come up with an agreement to strengthen the relationship _

_between the Moon and the Earth. This will greatly affect both your future and _

_that of the Silver Millennium." Queen Serenity said to her daughter._

_"Yes, Mama." Princess Serenity replied confusedly._

_"From this day on, you will be betrothed to the Crown Prince of Earth." _

_The Queen said, closely watching the reaction of her only child._

_"Betrothed to the Crown Prince?" Young Serenity asked, still confused._

_"Yes. You are to wed Prince Endymion once you turn eighteen."_

_"Endymion?"_

_"Yes."_

'I'm going to marry Endymion... marry Endymion...' Serenity dreamily

thought over and over again. She rounded the corner in the Guest's Wing

and stopped when she heard slightly familiar sounding voices raised in

anger. Stealthily, she approached a slightly ajar door. She could clearly hear

the voices at her position outside the room and peeked through the

opening. Serenity's eyes widened when she recognized Endymion's angry voice.

"What are you saying?" Prince Endymion shouted at his father.

"It has been settled, Endymion. You will marry the Crown Princess

Serenity when she turns eighteen." The Terran King replied angrily.

"Why are you doing this to me? I-."

"I am doing nothing TO you! I am doing this FOR the good of our planet!

This marriage is the only way to salvage our relationship with the Silver

Millennium. The members of the Silver Millennium are very powerful. We

cannot risk losing their support when they can help us so greatly." The

King roared at his son.

"But Father, have you even looked at the girl? She's a disaster! I've

been courteously enduring her presence throughout the party, because I know

how much we need to be in their good graces! She kept stepping on my foot

while we were dancing and I had to try not to show my pain. She eats too

much, she's very clumsy, she dresses like an old lady, and on top of that she

fairly looks like one! I will not marry her!" Endymion cried.

"EHOUGH!" The King thundered. "You WILL marry Serenity! This discussion

is over."

Outside the room, tears flowed down Serenity's face. Her heart had been

broken not by Endymion's rejection, but by his hurtful words.

'He lied.' She thought painfully. 'Just like everyone else.'

_"You think I'm pretty?"_

_"... Umm... Yeah..."_

'Liar!'

_"I like your dress."_

'Liar!'

'Lies, all lies.' She thought as she ran down the hall without a

thought of where she was headed. She had thought that he was nice. She had

thought he cared for her, but he was just like everyone else. A liar and a

snob.

She wanted to disappear from this place, away from the people who kept

hurting, laughing, and taunting her. People who had always criticized her

appearance. Everywhere she went they always pointed out her flaws and faults.

_"Don't eat so much. You're fat as it is."_

'No...' Serenity though.

_"You're so fat."_

'Stop!'

_"A fake princess!"_

'That's not true!'

_"You're so ugly."_

'Please stop!' she pleaded with her memories; the tears kept falling

down her already wet face.

_"I can't believe you're related to the beautiful princess of Venus."_

'No more...'

_"Serenity! Can't you do anything right?"_

'Please...'

_"She dresses like an old lady."_

'Please, no more...'

_"She's very clumsy."_

'Stop...'

_"Have you looked at her? She's a disaster!"_

"STOP!" She screamed, covering her ears in attempt to block all of

the voices pounding through her ears.

"I can't take it anymore!" Dropping to her knees, she wept silently.

"I'll not cry anymore... I'll show them who the real Crown Princess

Serenity is!" She whispered, tears no longer coming to her eyes and had been

replaced by a deep light of determination.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Memories**

He didn't even notice when she shifted her weight against him, putting her head against his naked chest. Many things was in his mind that even after their bed activities couldn't made him forget those sad blue eyes. His mind drifted at the news he got three months ago.

_"She will be coming back?" Asked the handsome prince Endymion. _

_"Yes, the Queen informed me that she will be coming home three months before her 18 birthday. So, we are to go there three months from to day." The Terran King said._

After he received the news that she would be coming home, memories from his last visit kept flooding back to his mind. Memories of the golden haired chubby little girl with sad blue eyes. 'Why was she sad?' the question wouldn't leave him.

Endymion slipped off the bed, putting his pants on and went out to the balcony without bothering for a shirt. Since the news of his betrothal to the crown princess of the Moon, he was expected to spend time with her. He was reluctant at first, but had thought that nothing was wrong with that as long as he didn't have to spend all his time with the girl, besides, he was also curious about his 'future' wife. He clearly remembers the day when she never truly smiled at him again. He was walking around the rose garden when he found her sitting under a big old tree.

_"Can I join you?" I asked her. She didn't jump or got startled like before nor looked up at me and I guessed that she knows who I was before I walked toward her. I was confused when she didn't answer thinking maybe something was wrong, but then I shrugged it off._

_"What are you doing here?" I asked as I sat down beside her. I thought she wouldn't say anything again, so opened I my mouth to ask her what was wrong when she spoke._

_"Nothing." She said simply._

_"Is something wrong?" I asked in concern. She stood up and looked at me briefly. I was surprised when I saw something in her eyes. Her eyes were distant, but that was not what surprised me. There was sadness in it._

_"Nothing's wrong. I better go, I have lessons to do." She smiled at me when she said that, but her smile was also different. It never reached her eyes._

'As the days flew by, I noticed she was avoiding me. I tried to spend time with her, but she always got away with an excuse and I was beginning to worry about her. I caught her one time when she was having tea and asked her if I upsetted her somehow. She reassured me that I didn't, but why was I not convinced? I decided not to bother her for awhile and to observe her instead. I noticed a lot of things when I knew she didn't know I was watching her. She wasn't the girl who I met before. When she was talking to other people, her eyes lit up and her smile reaches her eyes. Her laugher was like an angel's song when I first heard it. She was like an angel, her cheerfulness, innocence, and kindness brought smile to the people she touched. But I was sad that she was different when I was around her. What happened?' I thought sadly.

Endymion was shook out from his deep thoughts when a pair of feminine arms wrapped around his naked waist from behind.

"Baby, what are you doing here? Come back to bed." Purred by a woman's voice.

"In a minute, Beryl." Endymion said and turned his gaze to the Moon above.'

'Tomorrow.' He thought, 'Tomorrow we shall see each other again and I will have the answers to my questions.'


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Swan**

It was a very beautiful day at the Moon. Everyone was busy and excited preparing for the special banquet that was going to be held tonight, except for the Terran party who just arrived two hours ago and was now resting from the very tiring journey from Earth.

"I still can't believe that our prince here is going to be a married man in a couple of months, especially when I found out who the bride is." Jadeite said. Shaking his head as he remembers the fat girl with the hideous dress at the ball years past.

"Do you think she still looked the same? Have you heard what she looked like now?" Nephrite asked as he turned to his prince.

"No one knows exactly what she looked like now since she left. Rumors said that she'd grown more big and some said that she lose weight, but still looked the same." Jadeite answered for his silent prince.

"You know your story, eh, Jed? Been spending time with a Lunarian so soon." Nephrite snickered.

"Anyway, they said that the princess asked the queen if she could study in another planet. The Queen would only oblige the princess's wish in a condition that she will be back in time for the wedding and so, she promised that she would. No one knows exactly where she went after she left; even the highest-ranking official of the Moon was ignorant about her location. Some said that she went to Mars, some said she went to Mercury, Jupiter, or Venus." Jadeite continued, ignoring the look in Nephrite's face and his annoying remark.

"No one knows where she wass? How was that possible?" Zoicite voiced out the question from their faces.

"The princess told the queen that she planned to go to Mercury since the people there are very smart and knowledgeable. She sent dutiful letters to her mother every month. However, one day the queen had found out that she was no longer in Mercury when she sends someone there to fetch her for the sacred day of the Moon. On the other hand, the princess still sends letters to her mother just like before, but she never told her any information to where she was." Jadeite said, shrugging.

"Whoa, you have an adventurer here, Endymion. I would never believe it." Nephrite said.

"Her looks or her little escapades are not my concern. The only thing that I am concerned about is the future of the Earth and the Moon and no other, but I am glad that even her irresponsible behavior had never made her forget her duty as future queen. However, I will not tolerate such childish acts and will expect her to be the proper queen once we get married." Prince Endymion said seriously and the others just nodded their heads in agreement. His guardian's knew that the Prince was in a lot of stress lately, being the next King of the Earth and soon the Moon was going to be very pressuring. They just hoped that the girl was not going to be a problem for their prince's sake.

* * *

"You will be home soon, Cousin." A young woman's voice announced. Her hair was of deep color of gold that reaches past her waist with a red ribbon tied on the back of her head. She had light blue eyes as beautiful as her face that was now smiling at the person beside her.

"Yes. Home... Let the fun begin." The other young woman said, whispering the last four words. Unlike her cousin, her hair was of much lighter color of gold, it was more liked silverish. Even if she tied it up in odangos, her hair still pooled down to the ground. She had silver crystal eyes that were perfect for her beautiful face.

* * *

"I don't like to spread any more rumors, your highness, but my husband and I are just concerned about the matter concerning the princess. Are the rumors true?" Asked the Queen of the Earth in concern.

"I afraid some of it are true, Queen Amelia. I haven't had any vaguest idea where my daughter has disappeared to from the past three years, but she kept her duty to write to me every month. Not that I am very happy in the whole way she thinks, but I am glad that she is learning how to be more independent." Queen Serenity said calmly. A knock came from the door and a servant went in.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you your majesties, but it is time." Said the lunarian servant girl as she bowed in respect.

"Thank you, Zira." Queen Serenity said then turned to the royal couple of the Earth. "I believe my daughter has arrived. We shall meet her at the banquet." Then she motioned the couple to follow her.

* * *

The whole banquet was a smaller one than the ball at the Terran's last visit to the moon, which was almost nine years ago. This banquet was held to welcome home the crown princess Serenity and at the same time, her betrothal to the crown prince of the Earth. Everyone in the kingdom was agog for the arrival of the princess and to see the truth in the rumors. The whole room was decorated beautifully. Every table was covered with the finest cloths and fresh picked flowers. Food was extremely exquisite and the music was played perfectly. The royal family of the Moon and the Earth was sited at the center behind a stretch table. Prince Endymion's guardians were also given the privilege to sit by the royal table.

Suddenly, the music stopped when a manservant announced the arrival of the crown princess.

"Her serene highness, the crown princess Serenity Usagi of the Silver Millennium and the crown princess Minako of the planet Venus." The servant announced. Every one's attention was directed to the big doors as it opens. Stunned expressions and several indrawn breaths could be heard- the look in each individual's faces said as much- as the two young women glided in. Both women looked almost alike, but both of them hold different beauty.

Endymion was not different from the others as he gazed upon both women, particularly the one with the odangos. He could never forget the weird hairstyle no matter how long since he last saw it. Endymion studied both women as they walked down the grand staircase. He had noticed some resemblance between the two, but that was not very surprising considering he heard that both princesses' were related. The young woman with the golden hair and beige ribbon at the back of her hair was unquestionably beautiful. A true epitome of the Goddess Aphrodite. She wore a halter style beige silk gown baring her shoulders and showing her flawless back. She looked utterly beautiful. Princess Minako walked with grace, dignity, and poise, which added to her Venutian beauty.

Endymion settled his gazed back to his betrothed. She have changed a lot and oh, boy! Her hair was no longer honey gold, but a lighter one, more like silverish. Her eyes were a crystal silver color instead of blue and were no longer hidden by her ghastly thick glasses. The body that once plump with fat was now exquisitely slim and have curves in the right places. A kind of body a man could lose himself into. She wore a strapless white gown that bares her creamy shoulders and perfectly hugging her womanly figure.

'She is breathtakingly gorgeous!' Endymion thought. Desire was beginning to burn in his stomach. Her eyes alone could ensnare any man and her beauty could bring warmth in the most coldly days. 'She is a Goddess. A true Goddess and she is MINE!' Endymion finished smugly.

"I am back, Mother." Princess Serenity said as she stopped in front of the royal table and curtsied. Queen Serenity stood up and walked to her daughter.

"Yes, welcome back, my daughter." The Queen replied as she hugged her daughter.

"How are you, your highness?" Princess Minako asked as she also curtsied to the Queen.

"Minako, my you have grown into a beautiful young woman." Queen Serenity said as she turned and looked at her Brother-in-law's daughter.

"Thank you, Aunt Serenity." She said in a low voice.

"Come, let us sit." Queen Serenity motioned the band to start playing. Endymion gentlemanly stood up and helped Princess Serenity to her sit that was next beside him. Serenity silently thanked him and gave him a small smile.

"It is good seeing you again, Prince Endymion." Princess Serenity greeted as she turned her attention to him.

"Yes, and the pleasure is all mine, Princess." He said, giving her a smile that made a lot of women swooning.

"I'm glad that you are back. I believe it's the perfect time for us to spend time together since we haven't got the chance the last time we saw each other." Endymion continued.

"Are you telling me or asking me, Prince?" She asked.

"I am sorry. I said it wrong. Will you spend some time with me tomorrow, Princess?" He asked softly.

"I shall think about it, Prince." Princess Serenity said giving him a single nod then turned to her right to talk to her mother. Endymion was surprised and confused from her silent rejection of his invitation, but that would not deter him.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The day after yesterday.**

'What is wrong with her?' The handsome prince of the Earth thought. 'I can't really understand that woman!' He tried to recall their talk an hour ago over and over again and he still couldn't figure out what went wrong.

_"Sweet princess, I am here to hear your answer to my request last night." Prince Endymion said in a deep husky voice._

_"Good morning, Prince Endymion. How was your sleep?" Princess Serenity asked, sipping her tea with Princess Minako._

_"It went well, thank you." He answered, still waiting for her reply._

_"That's good." She said, nodding. After a long moment of silence, Endymion once again asked._

_"What was your answer, Princess?"_

_"I'm sorry. What was your question?" Serenity asked innocently, while Minako giggled at the scene._

_"My request last night." He replied, obviously oblivious at Minako._

_"What request?" She continued. Her sliverish brows furrowed in confusion. Minako silently enjoys watching her cousin played the part of aloof woman- She was proud, of course, because she had taught her that- and the handsome man who began to look exasperated at his situation._

_"Us spending time together today." He said, sighing._

_"Mmm..." Was the only sound as Serenity's reply. _

_"Princess?"_

_"No." She answered simply and sipped her tea as if that one word left her parched._

_"What do you mean?" The confused prince asked._

_"I said, no, I will not spend some time with you today."_

_"Can I ask why?"_

_"Because I don't want to and I have so many things to catch up." She explained._

_"How about tomorrow?" He asked again._

_"I shall think about it. Good day, Prince Endymion." She said, dismissing him from their presence._

'Damn that woman!' He thought grimly.

"Somebody woke up in the wrong side of the bed." Nephrite said as they watched their Prince paced the floor several times for a whole hour, "What's wrong with him?" He continued and the only answer he got was a shrugged from his friends.

"Yo Endy, What's cooking your ass off?" Asked Jadeite. Endymion stopped to look at Jadeite and mumbled something incoherently under his breath and resumed pacing.

"Anybody heard that?" He asked and once again, a couple of I-don't-knows and shrugging was the only answer they could give.

"Endymion, if there is bothering you, you can tell us, maybe we could help." Kunzite offered and still, no answer.

"I think I have an idea of why our prince is angry." Pulling his reading glasses off from the bridge of his nose, Zoicite finally lifted his head from the book that he was engrossed in reading. Three faces turned to him, waiting.

"The Princess refused the Prince on spending time with him today." He said a matter-of-factly.

"Bwahahahaha hahahaha!" Jadeite laughed suddenly, "Our Prince had been turned down by a woman!" He gasped out between laughs.

It was very surprising indeed for the Prince who have never had any trouble getting any woman he sets his sapphire eyes on. Most women practically throw themselves at his feet and some might go as far as stripping naked if the prince as so asked. However, the Princess of the Moon was definitely different. Oh yes, since she came home from who-knows-where she was definitely different. She was no longer the unsightly little girl of the past, but a stunning young woman of the present.

"Umm... Jadeite? I suggest you to shut up before Endymion kills you." Advised Nephrite as he noticed the Prince shooting Jadeite daggered looks.

"Bwahahahaha! I would never believe it! Ha ha ha ha! She will do you well, Endymion. She is not some ha ha ha ha! Ninny that you keep in your-" Jadeite boisterous exclamation was abruptly cut off when he was nearly hit by a flying vase.

"Hey! You almost hit me. You should watch where you throw things or you might hurt someone." He scolded; face flushed and eyes wet from laughing.

"I AM trying to hit you, you old gowk! But you know, you're right I better watch where I throw things, because I missed." Endymion snapped. He was definitely pissed at his fire guardian. Once his busy mind registered that the mocking laughter were directed at him, his patience could no longer contain its irritation and automatically threw the first object in range.

"Come on, Endy. I was just... just joking. Yeah, that's right. Hey! Stop!" He cried as the Prince continues to throw things at him.

"I was completely wrong to think that there is more from that coconut shell you called brain, Jade. You know better than to mess around with Endymion when he is really pissed." Nephrite commented, sighing.

"He's hopeless." Said Zoicite, shaking his head.

"And dead." Kunzite added as they watched Jadeite ran for his life.

* * *

"You never told me what your betrothed really looked like." Sailor Venus complained as she charged first. 

"Yes, I did." Serenity said as she blocked her opponent's attack.

"No, you said he is handsome, but you never told him he is drop dead gorgeous." Venus breathed out as she charged once again.

"Well, how should I know he grew from handsome to gorgeous? I wasn't here for eight years and three months, remember?" Serenity reminded, lifting her sword for defense and swung her sword to strike her opponent.

"Well, now you know. If I have a fiancée like him, I would have come home faster than the cupid's arrow." The fighter of love swung her sword also at the same time. Sounds of metal clashing vibrated around the training room.

"Mina, you are ALWAYS faster than the cupid's arrow when it comes to good looking men." Serenity swung her sword abruptly as she saw the weakness in her opponent and knocked the sword from her cousin's grasped.

"Peace." At sword point, Venus cried out in surrender, "You really are very good at this, Sere. Makoto must be very proud of you."

"Of course, I am her best student AND I was the only one who could ever defeat her in sword fighting." She said proudly.

"Whatever. Anyway, what are you gonna do?" Sailor Venus asked as she powered down to Minako.

"About what?" Serenity asked, puzzled.

"To your hunk of a fiancee." Minako answered.

"Oh him. Mmm..." Serenity wiped her face with a towel and handed Minako hers. "Honestly, I have no idea, but I was thinking of playing around with him for awhile."

"You're planning something, are ya?" Minako asked, giggling as she saw mischief in her cousin's silver eyes.

"Well, you know what Amy always say, "First hand experience is more effective if you want to know something" in this case, I am making an exception and going to try it for myself." Serenity replied.

"Do you think he'll still gonna talk to you after you turned him down this morning?"

"Of course, he is not the type of person who gives up easily. Besides, who can resist my charm and good looks?" Serenity seductively wiggled her cute behind that transforms Minako's girlish giggles into smothering laughter of delight. It was true, once Serenity transformed in to what she was today, almost any man who sees her would do anything just to get her attention. After the banquet, every person who was invited began spreading the news of the arrival of the princess and the incredible changes in her appearance. No one who would ever thought that the beautiful young woman was the same girl from the past.

"Let's chill out for now, but tomorrow, cousin, tomorrow he will experience some Martian, Venutian, Mercurian, and Jurian customs." She winked.

**A/N: A little FYI for my peeps, I'll be changing my penname, so if you haven't put me in your alert or favorite lists please do so now, because you aren't gonna find fires-breath2 soon. Laters!**


	7. Chapter 6

_**A/N:** Allo, ppl. Just a lil'update i've change my Penname from Firesbreath2 to Angelstrawberry if you still haven't notice. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 6: The Temptress' Game**

**Part 1**

He must be hallucinating. Yes, a cruel hallucination where he was tortured beyond his reached. A forbidden fruit he would soon have, but not today. The Goddess. 'His' Goddess was walking towards them wearing a mouth-watering piece of clothing. She was wearing a tight V-neck sleeveless shirt tucked in to her Capri pants that molded her hips and behind like second skin. Desire started to ignite beneath his stomach while the passion he felt for her still burns anew from the moment he laid his eyes on her. He cleared his throat and regained his composure when she was five feet away from him.

"Can I help you, Princess?" Prince Endymion asked calmly and tried VERY hard not to gawk at her beauty.

"It's getting late and I came here to get you, my Prince." Serenity said.

"Late for what?" Endymion asked in confusion.

"You asked me if I could spend some time with you today, so here I am. I suggest you change into something more comfortable, you look...Uh..." She eyed him up and down. "Over dress." She finished and turned to leave then stopped to look over her shoulder and said, "And make it quick, we have so many things to do. I'll wait for you outside."

"What just had happened?" Asked the stunned prince as he watched the retreating form of Serenity.

"I say you have been bossed and ordered around by a woman." Nephrite said and the men just nodded their heads in agreement, mouths agape. All of them are in awe by how good the princess handled the prince. No woman had ever acted this way towards their prince like she did.

"Better hurry, Endymion or else she might get mad and do something to you." Jadeite advised.

"I'll risk getting late if that 'something' will benefit both of us." Endymion replied as he left to change.

* * *

Game 1: Martian horseback riding with a little bit of Venutian seduction.

"Good you're here. Let's go." Serenity said when Endymion finally arrived. He was wearing a black shirt accentuating his broad shoulders and well-muscled chest and his black pants showing his powerful legs.

'He is so handsome.' Serenity thought dreamily, but she wouldn't let him know that.

"What are your plans for us today?" He asked nonchalant. 'Just thinking of spending time with this beauty was a prize, but the whole day? It must be a blessing from the heavens above.' He thought happily.

"We are going horse back riding." Serenity said. "Martian style." She added and tried not to look at those deep blue eyes. Eyes that hunted her dreams since she was a child and now, his Adonis physique was no help either. They walked to the awaiting horses and Serenity showed Endymion a great black stallion for him to use while hers was an elegant white horse.

"The stable boy must have forgotten some things." He said as he noticed the lack of saddle and reins.

"We are to ride Martian style, we don't need saddles and stuffs." She informed him as she stroked the horse's white mane.

"I see." Serenity stopped stroking her horse and went to stand in front of him, inches away from actually touching him. Endymion was at least six-foot tall and three inches and her head could only reached up to his chest.

Endymion could feel her breath on his neck as she tilted her head up to him and felt the touch of her soft little hands against his chest for support as she leaned in to him.

"You DO know how to ride bare back, don't you Endymion?" She whispered seductively.

"Uh..." He cleared his throat. "I do, I just... Uh... think that..." Another sound was made from him. "Think that it's dangerous to ride without the reins at least." He finished, trying his best not to act affected by her touch and her lithe form. Her breath warmed him, adding to the sweet torture he was feeling. He silently prayed to the gods to have mercy on him, for if she did not stop what she was doing to him right now, he might do something that both of them would regret later.

"Then you're not afraid to ride without any reins?" She continued.

"Of course." Swallowing hard as one of her fingers draw circles on his chest.

"Good. Let's ride." She exclaimed happily, leaning away from him and headed towards her horse. "You ready?" She asked as she mounted her horse gracefully and he nodded when he was already on top of his stallion.

'How hard could it be?' Was his last thought as they started to ride. Serenity quickened her pace to see if the prince could catch up to her. Endymion tried to catch up with her, but he was having a hard time controlling his horse. Even though he was born riding horses, he was not use to ride bare back at all. Suddenly, he was thrown out and fell ungracefully to the ground with a loud thud.

Serenity was hoping that he would not catch up with her and it was granted, but when she saw him being thrown out of his horse her triumph turned into fear, concern, and guilt. She motioned her horse to turn back and rode as fast as she could to him.

"Endymion." She called out frantically as she quickly dismounted her horse and knelt to his side. "Endymion, are you alright?"

"Ugh..." He groaned and winced at the searing pain from his head and right arm where he first took the heavy fall.

"Endymion, don't move." She commanded as she checked for broken bones, silently thanking Amy-chan for the first aid lectures. When she was sure that he didn't broke any bones she then checked his wounds.

"Tell me where you hurt." Instead of answering, Endymion tried to sit up. "Wait, you shouldn't get up yet."

"Help... me... sit." He said, groaning and she did what he was asked. "Ah!" He cried out, pain shot through his head.

"Don't touch it. Let me see." She purred softly like a mother to her child. Serenity grabbed his hand away from his head wound and examined it. "Don't worry, Endymion. I'll take care of you." She sang comfortingly, guilt, fear, and concern brought tears in her eyes. She lifted her hands close to his head wound and closed her watery eyes. Serenity concentrated her energy to flow to her hands into his wounds and the wound slowly closed and healed. She repeated the same process to the rest of his wounds, cuts, and bruises even his aching muscles.

"How do you feel?" She asked, murmuring. Endymion looked at her tear stained face and was amazed by her power of healing.

"I feel good as new, Thanks to you." He said smiling.

"No, don't thank me, please. It's my fault you got hurt. I'm really really sorry. I knew that you were probably not very good in bare back riding, but I still insisted that we ride. I'm sorry. I'm really really sorry, Endymion." She cried. Her eyes filled with tears that came rolling down her cheeks.

"Shh... It's not your fault. I know what I was getting into, but my pride won't let me say the truth." Endymion reached up to wipe the wetness from her skin.

"Please stop crying. It pains me to see such beautiful creature shed tears because of me." He continued, caressing her flesh like a delicate rose.

"You... (Sniff) forgive me?" She asked between hiccups.

"There is nothing to forgive, Princess." He reassured as he drew her face to him. He kissed her softly at first, giving tiny peck to her trembling lips. Kissing the sides of her mouth then settled his mouth on to her lips, waiting for her to open it.

Serenity's mind was twirling around her; she started to become light headed at the touch of his lips and the next thing she knew she was opening her mouth to him. Welcoming the invasion of his tongue to hers.

Endymion couldn't be happier as she granted the single wish that was on his mind right now, for her to open her sweet little mouth. When opened for him, he plunged his tongue in to hers, searching and tasting the flavor of her self. He kissed her softly then passionately.

'She tasted as sweet as her intoxicating scent.' His desire fogged mind thought sweetly. No woman had ever made him feel like she did to him. He couldn't say what it was exactly, but it was scaring him and at the same time he liked the feeling she instill to him. She responded to him with the ardor as equal as his own. He ended it with a soft kiss to her mouth now red and swollen from their encounter. When they are finally parted, both of them are panting.

"Your taste is the most sweetest dessert I have ever tasted. I say it is the most effective cure a man could have ever received for, I assure you, dear princess, that I thought I was in heaven kissing the most heavenly creature that our god had made. For that, I thank you, Angel." He said. Serenity could feel the hot blushed coloring her cheeks.

"We... (Clears her throat) We better go." She declared as she stood up and tried to compose her self.

"I'll meet you at the pond in thirty-minutes." With that, she left.

Serenity: 1

Endymion; 1

* * *

Game 2: Mercurian Style Skating

"What happened to you? You looked like you ran in a Jurian marathon." Princess Minako said, seeing her flushed faced cousin enters the living room that adjoined their rooms.

"What did you say?" She asked when she saw Serenity mumbled something under her breath.

"I said nothing. Nothing is wrong." She snapped impatiently. She was angry and kicked herself mentally as she remembered the way she responded to his kiss.

"You're not a very good liar, Sere. So better tell me now or I'll do a little investigating myself." She threatened.

"Oh okaaaaaaaaay." Serenity said in defeat. "I just came from bare back riding with Endymion."

"Oh yeah, so what happened? Everything fell in to plan?" Minako asked eagerly and raised an eyebrow as she noticed her cousin's face colored once again.

"Yes, until something happened." Serenity's rosy face deepens even more.

"Go on." Her cheery venutian cousin encouraged her to go on.

"I... Uh... We... Uh... Kissed." She whispered the last word in embarrassment.

"You did what?" Minako shouted in surprised. Her eyes twinkling with amusement. "Oh do tell!" She continued, squealing like a little child.

"Well... The plan was working out well when he was thrown out of his horse." Serenity nodded when she Minako gasped.

"I went to him quickly and healed his wound when I saw he was in pain, then the next thing I know I... We... Umm... He kissed me." She finished in a low voice.

"And?" Minako asked impatiently, eager to hear more information from her.

"And I kissed him back." Serenity's face colored like a ripe cherry while her cousin laughed in delight.

"Oh Sere! So, was he a good kisser? Come on you can tell me." She said merrily.

"MINAKO!"

"Well, I guess that answers my question." She said laughing.

"Shut up. I'm going, I have to meet up with Endymion in a few minutes." Walking to the other room, Serenity grumbled to herself about locking up a certain blonde hair cousin and throwing away the keys.

"And to have some more." Minako teased, laughing at her cousin when Serenity sticks out her tongue childishly at her.

'Oh she surely is a tease. Well, for me she is.' Endymion thought smugly as he watched Serenity walked towards him. He was absolutely appreciating her taste in clothing. She changed her clothes and wore a peasant long sleeve top that was loose enough to outline her high firm breast while tucked in to her very VERY short skirt. He tried not to drool all over the place as he stared at her tantalizing legs that seemed to go on forever.

"You look ravishing, my dear." Endymion complimented taking Serenity's hand and kissed it softly. Serenity controlled not to blush at his words. Minako taught her how to dress sexily and seductively while not looking like a loose woman.

"Thank you. Do you know how to skate?" Serenity asked.

"Yes. Are we going ice-skating? But where? I can only see a pond with no ice."

"Don't worry. We'll make ice." Serenity spared him a smile before walking to the pond and stopped when her feet almost touched the water's edge. She closed her eyes and chanted some words. The pond glowed like a sun rising up to the sky. After several seconds, the water slowly turned into a solid mass of white crystal as the light faded away.

"Now we have ice." Serenity said smiling and Endymion smiled back thinking that this woman never seemed to stop amazing him.

"Yes." He agreed simply and stepped in to the ice naturally. "Come." He continued.

Serenity lose her balance as soon as she stepped on to the ice, forgetting to say the words to make the soles of her shoes appropriate for skating.

Endymion laughed heartily as she landed on her back ungracefully. He went to her and held out his hand.

"What's wrong? Did you hurt yourself?" He asked and chuckled when she turned her head to her side and pouted. Her face flushed with embarrassment and irritation. Chuckled turned to laughter as he watched her stubborn behavior. No matter how sophisticated she looked, she was still the same little girl he met ten years ago. Serenity stood up, ignoring his hand.

"I changed my mind. I don't want to skate anymore. I want to shed some sweat, meet me up at the training room." With that, she left, leaving the amused Prince behind.

Serenity: 0

Endymion: 1

To be continued on part 2.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Let the Games begin!**

**Part 2**

'I can do this. I can do this.' She chanted to herself as she was walking toward the south wing of the palace where the training room was located. After the embarrassing incident that had happened to her at the pond, she was beginning to doubt if she could go through with the plan. Ever since she left to study in to another planet, she decided to show them- the people who only see her outer self- that there was more to her than the physical flaws she had. Of course, she also wanted to prove to them and most especially to herself that she could be like every girl had to be- beautiful, sophisticated, and smart. She did achieved her goals, well, partly, people had already spread the news of her changes since she came back, but there was only one thing that she wanted and that was to teach the arrogant prince a lesson. With that, her embarrassment was forgotten and was replaced by sheer determination.

"Prepare yourself, Endymion. You may have the brawn, but I have one juicy brain." She murmured to herself.

Game 3: Jurian sword fighting.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Asked the Prince, looking at her in concern.

"Yes. Don't look at me like that, I'm not like some girl that would prefer shrieking their opponents ears off to win. And do not fret much, I DO know how to handle a sword. Would I be such a fool in asking you if I don't?" She asked impatiently, unsheathing her sword.

"Okay, I'm just... Oh forget it." He threw his hands up in defeat. He knows now that it was useless to argue with her if she set her mind into something she desires. Endymion proceeded to unsheathe his own sword and walked to the middle of the room, opposite to where Serenity was standing. They both looked at each other, smiling.

"What is the prize for the winner of this match?" He asked.

"Anything the winner desires." She answered.

"Ready?" He smiled in satisfaction at her answer as well as knowing well what he wanted.

"Since the day I was born." She grinned and they began. Serenity was first to attack, launching at him and Endymion easily dodged it out. For several minutes, only the metal clashing and harshed panting could be heard inside the training room.

"Don't play around with me, Endymion. I know you're holding yourself back." She gritted in a hard voice, pushing his sword away with her own. His indifference towards her skills was beginning to irritate her.

"I just don't want to hurt you, Princess. I care so much for that lovely ivory skin of yours." He said coolly as he dodged another of Serenity's attack.

"Well, let me worry about it!" She exclaimed, swinging her sword towards him, but he easily dodged it again. Serenity repeated the same process time and again, wanting him to do what she was hoping for and smiled, as her frustration was not in vain. Endymion attacked her just because he was tired of dodging, but the next thing he knew he felt a small pain from his side.

"That what happens when you don't take a girl seriously in a battle." Serenity panted out, smirking. When the opportunity had showed its way to her, she quickly dodged Endymion's attacked and swung her sword to his side, just enough for her to put something that would hopefully teach him a lesson and eat his words.

"Yes, I believe you're right." Endymion said laughing. He looked at the small cut at his side and smiled. He knew that she could have hurt him more, but no, she only cut him enough to draw out some blood. He was surprised and amazed by her agility and skills. 'No one could ever underestimate this girl.' He thought to himself, proud to what she did.

"You are full of surprises, my Angel. I know I shouldn't be, but then again you always did. Considering all your klutz attacked when we were small." He laughed and laughed some more when he saw a small blushed crept up on Serenity's now angry face.

"I am not that girl anymore!" She protested, attacking him once again, but Endymion also attacked her at the same time. Their sword clashed and tried pushing each other, their bodies almost touching.

"But for me you are. The same innocent little girl." He murmured heavily, their faces were inches away from actually touching. She could feel his breath on her face and tried to stop the desire to kiss him. Their sword were still hissing from the friction and eyes locked.

"Think as you please." She said in a same tone and pulled out first.

"I will." By these last words, he was the next to surprise her. Serenity was surprised by his sudden attacked and agility that she almost missed moving away. If she did, he could have easily won. However, luck wasn't on her side and lost her footing as she moved away and landed face down on the floor. Serenity rolled on to her back and tried frantically to stand up, but she was held at sword point.

"I won and I want my prize." He panted, breathing heavily with the sword pointed at her throat.

"Mmm..." Serenity said, eyes twinkling in mischief. "And what would that be?" She murmured and moved a little bit to support herself by using her elbows, but the sword was still on her throat.

"I want you, Serenity." He said simply.

"The match is not over yet." She declared, smiling as she saw the look on his face. The little moved she made had opened the deep cut in front of her blouse, showing an ample breast to the world to see, but in this case, for Endymion's eyes to see.

Endymion couldn't take his eyes off at the sight of her. This angel who was half lying on the floor with her glorious silverish hair spread on the floor around her, her eyes sparkling, her soft inviting lips are red and ready to be kissed. The deep cut that was caused by his sword from his last attacked had given him the opportunity to see her creamy full breast. His hands itched to reach out and knead the soft mounds. Serenity saw her opportunity and knocked the sword from Endymion's hand using her own sword that was still clutched all along with her then quickly stood up and pointed the sword, not to his throat, but to his manhood.

"I won." She said smugly, enjoying the look on his face. His face registered surprised, maybe from the lost or from what he just saw, but that didn't matter to her, she has won.

"You should pay more attention, Endymion. You should be very cautious when fighting a woman. You wouldn't know what tricks she has in her sleeves. What will happen if you encounter women in the battlefields instead of men? You will be dead before you even know it." She continued.

Endymion had finally closed his mouth, blinked, and then grinned. "If what you say did come true I wished to god that they are as beautiful as you, my Angel. I wouldn't lift my sword, but to surrender with a big smile on my face."

"I won't have this conversation with you. You are hopeless." She sighed.

"What do you want for a prize?" He asked.

"Mmm... Let me think about that." She said thoughtfully.

"Serenity?"

"Mmm...?"

"Will you grant me a favor?" He asked hesitantly. Serenity turned to looked at him from the tasked of cleaning her sword.

"It depends. What is it that you want?" She asked. Puzzled at his hesitation.

"Will you spend some time with me tomorrow?"

"We just did."

"I mean, not like this." He continued when he saw her raised an eyebrow.

"You know, enjoy each other's company like strolling in the garden or something that we could both enjoy without fighting over something."

"You mean like a truce? Why do you want to do that?"

"I want to know you again or get to know you." After a long moment of silence, she uttered one word.

"Okay."

The next day...

"What's that look for?" Princess Minako asked her cousin who was lounging lazily at her bed.

"(Sigh)... Nothing. I was just meeting Endymion today." She sighed. Her words were muffled against the mattress.

"Mmm... So what's the problem?"

"I- (Sigh) I don't know. I WANTED to know, but I don't KNOW!" She yelled in frustration, just loud enough for Mina to hear and continues. "Well, I better go get ready." Serenity reluctantly got up from the bed and head towards her own bedroom.

"Oh Sere, don't fight it." Minako whispered, watching the door closed.

**_8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8_**

"Good morning, Angel." Endymion greeted with smiling.

"Good morning, Prince Endymion." She greeted back as she returned his smile.

"Aren't you feeling well? I didn't saw you at breakfast." He said concern was in his voice.

"Nope, I just slept late."

"Ah, yes, you must still be very tired from yesterday."

"Yeah."

"Shall we?" He asked, offering his arm to her.

"Where are we going?" She reached out to accept his offer.

"I was thinking maybe a romantic stroll at the garden."

"I didn't know that you have it in you." She raised a brow.

"I am hurt to the quick, fair lady. For I assure you, I am very romantic." He grinned.

"Yeah right." Serenity rolled her eyes.

"So are the rumors true?" Endymion asked curiously as they walked through the garden paths.

"Mmm? Oh, you mean my disappearance?" He nodded.

"Well, I did went to Mercury to learn more about the solar and silver millennium system and other things, but when my time there draws near I decided to go and explore more things. To experience more about life, so I went to Mars. I learned to harness and control my spiritual powers when I was there. After that, I went to Jupiter and learned how to battle. Then, when I felt that I have learned enough I decided to go to Venus and visit my cousin." She explained.

"That explains the sudden transformation." He concluded.

"What's that suppose to mean?" She asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"Nothing." He said as he gave her a half smile. Suddenly, Serenity squealed in delight as she saw a rabbit across the path and unhooked her hand from Endymion's arm to catch it. Endymion happily watched the Silver haired princess as she ran around trying to catch the fluffy white rabbit.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaahhh!" She cried out as she tripped from the crack on the ground. Endymion suddenly ran up to her and asked,

"Are you alright?" He checked out for wounds or something that had caused her wailing and laughed when he saw the look on her face. Serenity's face was like of a child. She pouted cutely as she tried to control her tears, cheeks puffed out and eyes are full of tears that came rolling down her now wet face.

"What's... (Hiccup) so fun- (Hiccup) nny?" She asked wiping her eyes hastily.

"Look at you. You look like the little girl I met years ago." He laughed.

"I am NOT a little girl anymore! So stop saying that!" She cried.

"You just look older, but you still think and act like a child." He continued, laughing.

"I am NOT a child!" She protested, her face started to turn red not by embarrassment, but by irritation.

"You're such a klutz."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, you're a jerk!"

"Klutz!"

"Retarded!"

"Meatball brain!"

"Ass!"

"Dork!"

"Old man!"

"Dumb blonde!"

"Pig!"

"Brat!"

"Cold hearted monster!" She yelled and smirked as she saw that she hit a nerve.

"Take that back." He said calmly.

"Why should I?"

"I said take that back!" He roared and Serenity flinched at the intensity of his voice. His eyes were dark and it scared her, but she didn't let it show.

"I will not." She stubbornly said.

"You will take that back, Woman, or you might regret the consequences." He threatened in a hard voice.

"Oh, so now you're threatening defenseless women?" She spat.

"You are not a woman. You are just a child stuck in a woman's body. God, I can't believe that I am betrothed to someone like you. You cry so easily, you're loud, you don't think first, you eat too much, and you act like a five-year-old brat! I think the future of our kingdom will be doom if you are to be the queen."

Serenity was hurt. His words cut through deep within her heart. His words brought back too many hurtful memories. Memories of the past, her past. She could feel the tears forming in her eyes, but she blinked it away. She had promised to herself that she was not going to be affected by their mockery no matter how much it pains her.

"I hate you, Endymion."

"Like I care." He cut out when she was about to open her mouth again.

"You are a cold lying monster. I don't care how great you are. I don't care how smart you are. I don't care anything about you. You can fool other people with your charm, good looks and syrupy words, but you can't fool me. You are just a selfish bastard who cares nothing, but his self. I hate you, Endymion." Serenity said, her voice was hard mixed with pain, disappointment, and anger.

"You know what? I know what I want for a prize. I want you to go to HELL! You hear me, Endymion? Go to hell!" She exclaimed in a loud voice. For a moment, she and Endymion stared at each other with anger in their eyes, but Serenity first broke the contact and left the fuming prince behind. 

**A/N: **_Hey, sorry about the fonts, something happened while downloading, but anyways its okay coz it didn't get erased._


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Realizations.**

Hollow darkness, that was the word he would use to describe what he was feeling right now. Endymion sat on his bedroom balcony looking at the stars, but his mind was elsewhere. 'I shouldn't have said that to her.' He thought in regret. He didn't meant to blew up his anger at her, albeit she triggered one painful memory when she had said that he was a cold hearted monster, but then again, he did deserved the name from what he did to her. Endymion closed his eyes and thought about that day.

_"You murderer!_ _You murdered my husband you piece of shit! Damn you!" Cried by the furious woman._

_"His ignorance had led him to his own death, woman." Prince Endymion said tightly._

_"He had done nothing wrong! He was just protecting what he thinks was right, but you killed him! You killed him!"_

_"Stop it this instant!" He roared._

_"You are a cold heartless bastard! A cold hearted MONSTER!" She yelled as Endymion turned to leave._

He knew that it wasn't his fault. Her husband was trying to kill him and he was just defending himself. He remembered the reason of the killings, there was a small war five years ago, and the rebels had gathered protesting that having a connection with the Lunarians would bring death and destruction to them. The King tried to reason out to them, but they never did listen. The rebels had threatened to impeach the royal family from ruling the Terrans if they wouldn't listen to them, so the royal family had no other choice but to take the matters in to their own hands. They tried to stop the bloodshed as much as they could, but to no avail.

Endymion felt guilty at first from what befallen to the woman's husband and had successfully convinced himself that it wasn't his fault, howbeit, right now he felt guilt, not because of the past, but because of what he did to Serenity. He had hurt her and for that, he was truly sorry.

"Serenity." He whispered softly, loving the name that came rolling smoothly out from his mouth. (Okay, his eyes were already open since the end of the flash back. I just don't know where to put that info ;)

Endymion smiled at the thought of Serenity, HIS Serenity. He knows that she wasn't really his yet, but almost his. He enjoyed remembering her beautiful face; her silver crystal eyes sparkled with happiness, and her soft gentle smile. Endymion's heart drummed hard inside his chest just from the thought of her.

'What are you doing to me?' He asked as he moved his hand over his beating heart. He was confused from the feeling he felt concerning the Moon Goddess. Since he saw her walking down from the grand staircase, which looked more like a path from heaven to his eyes, he was bewitched beyond belief. He was no doubt attracted to her. She was like an Angel descended from the heavens. He almost forgot how to breathe just from the sight of her. She made him feel different kinds of emotions that he hardly showed to another and it scares him. The power she had on him was incredible. Every time he was with her, he was happy. She could make him laugh like no other woman could do; she could make him sad, mad, anything. He was never the cool reserved quiet prince of the earth, but a normal man in a company of a very intriguing woman. He couldn't tell what he really felt towards her, but he knew that his attraction to her was great. Suddenly, his smile vanished as he remembered what had happened the other day.

"Serenity, will you ever forgive me? It saddens me to think that I hurt you. Will you accept my apology if I asked for your forgiveness?" He murmured to himself and his eyes had lost its light, remembering her avoidance and anger towards him.

"Sweet Serenity, I hope you could forgive my insolence. I longed to see your laughter again. I don't know what this feeling I felt every time I think about you, but it pains me to see that I have hurt you. Please, I wanted to see you smile again for me." He continued.

Suddenly, he realized what he just said. It was as if he was in love with her. Wait! In love? Him? Prince Endymion who had women coming in and out of his life wass in love with the Princess of the Moon?

'No, it couldn't be.' He denied as he shook his head. 'Endymion my man, you're just tired.' He chuckled at the many ridiculous thoughts running through his mind.

**_

* * *

_**

"Sere, please stop crying." Minako said when she saw her cousin crying once again. She walked up to her cousin's bed and settled herself beside her.

"I can't! It hurts so much." She cried from her pillow. Serenity was lying stomach down and her face was buried on her pillow.

"Maybe he didn't mean to, Serenity." Minako comfortingly patted her cousin's back.

"Yes, he did. I know he meant it. People speak the truth when they are angry."

"So does that mean you meant what you said to him?" She asked testily. Serenity got up and sat. Her face was wet and her eyes were red from crying.

"Well, no, but I was... I was just hurt from what he said to me. It was like... like when I was a child." She said between hiccups.

"Serenity, I want you to tell me the truth." Minako started and looked at her cousin's silver teary eyes. "Tell me what you felt towards, Endymion." She finished.

"I... I... I think... I think I... I lo-like him." Serenity answered.

"No, you're not. Tell me what you REALLY feel, Serenity. Don't be afraid."

"I DON'T KNOW! I- I yes, I love him, Okay? I love him, but I tried not to. I tried to forget about him and the feelings I have for him, but I can't" Serenity cried out. New tears kept rolling down her already wet flushed cheeks.

"Oh sere, you couldn't deny love no matter what you do. It'll only hurt you more if you deny it. Don't fight it, Sere." She adviced.

"I have to. I know that if I kept my self falling for him I'll just end up getting hurt just because he doesn't love me."

"Are you sure that he doesn't love you?"

"YES! He only took interest in me now because I wasn't that ugly fat little girl he met eight years ago."

"What if you're wrong? What if-"

"Mina!" Serenity cut off. "Why can't you understand? When I was little he said nice things to me, but I found out that it wasn't true. He lied to me! I heard him that he wouldn't marry me, because I looked like a disaster. How can you make me believed him that he wasn't lying now?"

"People change, Serenity. Give him a chance."

"I wanted to, Mina. I wanted so much to trust him, but I fear I cannot." Serenity said and buried her face on her hands in defeat and Minako could only sit there trying to comfort her beloved cousin.

Earth...

"More! More! Ah... Ah... Yes! Yes! Harder... Harder! Yessssssssss!" The red haired woman cried out in the pleasure of her climax. A devilish smile curved on her beautiful face as she stroked the sweaty back of her lover.

"You have proved your self to me, but you still need a little practice." She said to the chocolate haired man.

"Practice? Are you insulting me?" The man asked breathlessly.

"Of course not my dear, but a little practice will help both of us, especially me." She said sweetly and the man just yawned and settled himself in to a deep sleep. The woman got up from the bed and went to the other room that was connected from this room- the bedroom-.

"Rika! Rika! I want you here!" She called.

"What can I do for you, Mistress Beryl?" Asked the frightened maid.

"How many times do I have to tell you to be quick when I call you? Ugh! Never mind, help me prepare my bath and my evening gown." She snapped and the frightened maid moved out quickly.

"Will the royal family be coming home soon?" Beryl asked as she sat naked on the couch.

"No, my lady. I heard that they will be staying there for another two months after the Princess's birthday, but the King will be coming home once in a while." The maid answered.

"And the Prince Endymion?"

"He will be staying there the whole time, Mistress." The maid answered and excused herself to prepare the bath. Beryl stood up and walked to her bed. She lay down thinking about Endymion. Her lover. She missed him so much in her bed. Her thoughts about their encounter were too much for her; it brought uncontrollable desire that needed to be satiated. So she seduced one of the high-ranking soldiers to rut with her just to satiate her over flowing desire. She couldn't take this isolation any longer, but she knew that she wasn't allowed to the transportation room unless she had the permission of the King.

"Your bath is ready, my lady." The maid informed, but her Mistress didn't respond. "My lady?"

"What business does the Prince have over there?" Beryl asked.

"Didn't you hear the news? The prince was betrothed to the princess and is to be married before her 18 birthday." The maid said, surprised that her mistress didn't know anything about the betrothal of the prince since she was spending her... Umm... time with him a lot.

"Marry the slut of a princess?" Beryl hissed. The news surprised her and she didn't like it one bit.

"Ye-yes." The maid answered nervously.

"Leave! I don't need you anymore." She yelled and the maid left. Beryl got up and paced the room as she thinks about the information she received. Her face was a bit pale, but constricted with anger.

'This can't be happening! I can't let this happen." She thought angrily. Ever since she was a little girl, she already decided that she would be the next Terran queen. She had done anything just to get herself in this position and she wouldn't let some bitch of a princess ruin her dreams!

"I won't give you up, Endymion. You will be mine and I will be the next Terran queen of the Earth." She concluded with fires in her eyes and a devilish smile on her face.

Next morning at the Moon...

Endymion hoped that today would be a beautiful day for him. He decided to apologize to Serenity and wished that she could forgive him and give him one of her sweet smiles, and then his day would be completely happy. He also wished to see her for he misses her so much. He just realized that he couldn't stay away from her that long, for her presence made him feel happy and relaxed.

"And there she was." He whispered as he saw his goddess. Yes, HIS goddess. He had stamped that decision since he woke up and would fight anyone who would dare to tell him wrong. She was his and no other.

Endymion smiled as he saw her laugh with her cousin. He knew what her laughter sounded like, he couldn't forget the first time he had heard it- When they were children-, the sound was a melody, it was like an angel's song. And then it happened, her eyes had met his. Blue to silver and silver to blue and he couldn't deny it any longer.

'I'll be damn. I am in love.' He thought as he smiled.

**A/N:**_ Yahoo! I am done! Now he realized that he was in love. What will happen next? Will he show his feelings to her? Or will he just keep his cool once again? If you want to ask me, I suggest you shouldn't ask me, coz if you did ask me, I won't tell you. It'll ruin the whole story. It should be a surprise. He he he... See you in the next chappy ;-)_


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Prince of Mars.**

"I have never seen anything quite like it! It is so beautiful!" Princess Serenity said awe and admiration clearly showed on her face as she gazed at the bouquet of red flowers on the table.

"Yes, it is." Molirue agreed as she placed the flowers in a vase. "It is the first time I have seen a flower such as these."

"What's it called?" Asked the Princess eagerly, her attention was on the flowers as if she was drawn to it.

"I don't know, child. Better ask the person who gave it to Ye."

"Who gave this to me?" Serenity looked like she was frowning at the flowers, but she was actually bewildered about the sender.

"Who else, dear? It's the handsome prince, of course." Molirue answered as she tidies the princess's bed that looked more like a thousand stampedes had ran over it.

"What for?" She asked as she reluctantly tore her gaze from the flowers and looked at her maid.

"What kind of a question is that, child? He is your betrothed. Tis' only right for him to court ye. I am glad that he finally did so." Serenity was about to open her mouth to reply when the door of her bedroom burst out open.

"At last, you're finally awake!" The bubbly Princess of Venus exclaimed as she went inside.

"Oh my gosh!" She continued when the flowers on the table caught her attention.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Do you know what flower is it, Mina?" Serenity asked. She was eager to find out what the flower was called and why did the Prince would give her something that wass so beautiful.

"My mother brought back something like this when she went to Earth." Minako said.

"Your mother went to earth?" Minako nodded.

"Mother was very intrigued by the beauty of these flowers, so she bought thousands of it in different colors."

"You mean it has more than one color?"

"Yes, and each color represent something."

"Wait, what is the flower's name?"

"It's something like Ro-ro... Ugh! I forgot."

"Okay, but what does red means?" Serenity asked, eager to find out what does her flower stands for. Serenity touched the petals of the flower and felt it to be very delicate and smooth as silk. Minako was silent at the moment as she tried to recall the meaning of the red flower.

"Oh. My. God!" The Princess of Venus had finally said. Eyes went big and rounded and mouth agape.

"What? What? What?" Serenity asked impatiently.

"Oh my god! Sere, red means undying love and passion!" Minako stated with a dreamy sigh. She had the look of a love-struck teenager.

"No! It couldn't be. Why would he give me flowers with such meaning? I- I don't understand. It must be a mistake. No no no." Serenity shook her head in denial, but her cheeks colored otherwise.

"Oh Sere, I so much envy you to be given such affection." Minako said dreamily.

"This must be some cruel joke he's been playing."

"Sere, Terran people has high regards for this particular flower. I'm sure he wouldn't be so cruel to ignore such tradition. I heard that they also give flowers when they are courting the woman they like just like you do here at the Moon. I know you love him, Sere. Just give him a chance."

"..."

"Sere?"

"Okay, I will." Serenity replied with a sigh. The truth was, she actually wanted to give the prince a chance, to believe him, but she was scared. She was tired of the pain, tired of acting like everything didn't bother her, but she knew that in her heart she couldn't helped but to hope.

**_

* * *

_**

"Is it me or Endymion was acting very strange today?" Jadeite asked as he noticed his prince smiling at the air for no reason.

"He was like that since yesterday. It's weird actually, he was in a sour mood the other day then he was like that the next morning." Nephrite said.

"Do you think he is possessed?" Jadeite asked incredulously.

"Our prince is not stupid to be possessed." Zoicite piped in.

"Endymion, are you feeling alright?" Kunzite asked, standing across where Endymion stood.

"It's such a beautiful day, don't you think so Kunzite?" Endymion said, looking at the horizon.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Do you know that the Moon's atmosphere was always perfect? They don't have storms, heavy rains, earthquakes, typhoons, or even snow?" Endymion continued as a matter-of-factly.

"Okay, there's definitely wrong with him if he's starting to talk like Zoicite. Just who are you and what have you done to our prince?" Jadeite asked when he heard what Endymion said and earned a glare from Zoicite.

"No need to worry, men. I am perfectly fine." Endymion assured his loyal guards with a smile then turned to Nephrite and asked, "Have the roses been delivered?"

"Yes, my prince." Nephrite answered.

"Are you sure she received it?"

"Yes, I delivered the flowers my self."

"Good. Well, gentlemen I bid you good day. I have important things to do." With that, Endymion left his puzzled guardians behind.

"What flowers?" Kunzite asked Nephrite.

"The prince asked me to deliver a dozen red roses to the princess's suite."

"Man oh man! I can't believe our prince is finally in love and acting like one too." Jadeite laughed.

Few hours before eve...

"Mina! Mina!" Serenity called, looking for her cousin.

"Out here!" Minako called from outside. Serenity saw her sitting under a big tree and walked towards her.

"What are you doing here?" Serenity asked.

"Just admiring the view." Minako answered, not looking at her. Serenity giggled as she saw what her cousin had been looking at.

"Minako, really now. What will people say if they saw you watching, no, make that staring at the half naked men of the Moon?"

"They will not say anything, but to be flattered that a princess was admiring their skills in combat." But Serenity could only giggle in reply.

"So why are you looking for me?"

"Oh yeah, the Prince of Mars will be arriving this evening!" Serenity said in agog. She met the Prince through Princess Rei. Princess Rei of Mars had introduced the two when Serenity defeated a man in a bareback riding and had found out that the man was her older brother, Prince Seiya of Mars. Serenity soon found out that the Prince was a fun loving brother and friend. He was very nice to her when she was in their planet. He had taught her archery, took her to picnics, and showed her the unusual, but beautiful sacred places of Mars. Serenity likes Seiya very much, she enjoyed being with him and she felt very comfortable with his company. He never bore her even once. He always tells her jokes and makes her laugh. Serenity was very happy when she found out that he would be visiting her though she knew that he had promised that he would visit her.

"I heard he was quite a ladies man." Minako flipped her hair back when the wind breezed their way.

"Yes, he was very popular among women, but oh, he's a fun loving person. He was very nice to me when I was at the Mars."

"I see, but is he really hot?" Minako asked eagerly.

"Well, he is handsome. He has a long black hair that tide in a low pony tail, dark eyes, very tall, and a nice physique." Serenity answered as she tried to remember Seiya's appearance. She looked at her cousin and laughed at Minako's daydreaming look.

"You MUST introduce me to him, Sere! You will introduce me to him right? Right?" Minako tugged Serenity's arm, stars in her eyes.

"Okay okay, just quit pulling my arms off. I kinda needed it."

Evening...

Endymion was busy looking for a certain silver haired goddess. He wanted to apologize to her and if she forgives him, he would start the courtship. Endymion wanted to show how much he loves her. He ached to touch her, feel her in his arms, and looked in to her beautiful crystalline eyes.

Endymion heard that some royalty from another planet would be arriving some time this evening, he was not sure why, but he never gave a damn about it. His mind was to find his princess and ask for her forgiveness. He heard noises- people talking, their laughter, and footsteps- and thought that the party from the distant planet had arrived. He studied the arriving people and decided to greet them as well for the sake of the Terran reputation, he was suddenly stopped on his tracks when he heard a familiar squeal. A surprised looked was in Endymion's sapphire eyes and a sudden gushed of cold wind enter his whole body and an akin pain pricked his heart.

He just saw his precious Serenity threw her self in another man's awaiting arms.

_**A/N: **Uh-Oh, who is he?_


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N:_ Aaww, gomen ne minna chan. I have to work hard during the holidays to pay off school this sem. Thanks for waiting and continued support! Please Enjoy!_**

**Chapter 10: Rivals.**

Endymion narrowed his eyes to the tall handsome man with long black hair tied in a low ponytail who adoringly held Serenity. 'How dare he touch her!' He thought angrily. It also didn't help when Serenity couldn't seem to let go of the man's arm. 'The little minx!' Endymion could no longer stand watching the woman he loved display such affection towards another man when he longed to have what the other man had.

'You're jealous.' A voice in his mind said.

'I am not!' Endymion denied.

'Then why are you clenching and unclenching your hands? Admit it, you're jealous.'

'Shut up!'

'C'mon, Endymion, I am yourself. You already admit the fact that you love her. What's so different if you also admit that you're jealous?'

'Fine! I AM jealous. How come he has the opportunity to hold MY Serenity?'

'Maybe because he is nice to her and you're not.'

'What are you talking about? I am nice to her.'

'Uh-huh.'

'Okay! Maybe I was a little bit mean.'

'A little bit?'

'Damn you! Fine! I was mean to her a lot, but I'll change. For her.'

'Good, now you're talking.'

'But I have to get rid of that man first.'

'Uh-oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you.'

'What is it now?'

'If Serenity finds out what you have been planning I don't think she'll ever talk to you again.' Warned the voice.

'IF she finds out.'

'I wouldn't d-'

'Shut up and keep away from me!' With that, Endymion ignored the voice inside his head. His eyes were so dark you would think that it was black and not the deep color of sapphire. With burning anger and jealousy, he watched the pair like a panther in the shadows until they were out of his sight.

Next Morning...

Serenity woke up with a smile on her sleepy face. She was happy that her friend Seiya was here, but was disappointed that they didn't have the time to talk last eve and so, she decided to wake up early to make up for the lost time. She reluctantly opened one eye to glance at her clock then snuggled back once again on the bed when she was given few more minutes to sleep, albeit not until she felt or more likely smelled something very nice.

'Something smells beautiful.' She thought dreamily. Her silver head half buried under the warm covers and soft pillows. Serenity reluctantly pushed the pillows and covers from her body and sat up.

"Oh my divine Selene!" She exclaimed, unconscious that she had said it rather loudly for two armed guards that were guarding her room and a maid came charging inside the room.

"Princess Serenity!" The maid called in alarm.

"What's wrong, your highness?" Asked one of the guards while surveying the whole room for any intruders.

"I-uh, Umm... Look!" She said absentmindedly, pointing at the objects that had caused her sudden behavior. Her maid and the two men were confused at first before they had finally noticed that the whole suite was covered with red and white roses.

The sight overwhelmed Serenity. Beautiful roses surrounded her, every where she looked the roses were their. Serenity realized that she had slept on a bed of roses. She thought of the person who would do this for her. 'This is so romantic.' She thought blissfully and went out of her bed, frowning in regret for stepping on a delicate petal, but the emotion was soon forgotten when she read a piece of note that was ribbon on a white flower. It reads:

_My Sweet Moon Angel,_

_Red rose stands for undying love and passion._

_White rose stands for pure love and innocence._

_I hope you like the flowers. I made them especially for you._

_Your Prince._

"Endymion." She whispered.

_**

* * *

**_

"Seiya!" Serenity called, running towards the Prince of Mars.

"Hey, Sere." Seiya smiled as he watched Serenity pant in front of him.

"You haven't change a bit, Sere. You're still the cheerful girl I know." And Serenity could only nod.

"C'mon. You promised me that you'll show me around the Moon." He said as he took Serenity's hand and headed over to the south of the palace without waiting for an answer.

"Do you know that you're going to the palace's lawn?" Serenity asked.

"Of course, one of the maids told me."

"Seiya-oniichan, can I ask you something?" Seiya had never been bothered being called big brother by Serenity, but now he cringed at the thought.

"Sure."

"You mentioned last night that besides visiting me, you also have an important business here at the Moon. Can I ask you what business it is?"

"I'll tell you later when we get there (lawn)."

Seiya studied everything around him and smiled with complete pleasure. The Moon was the most beautiful planet in the system. The lawn was carpeted with lush green grass, assorted flowers that never wither from their beauty, and butterflies, rabbits, and other small creatures was playing around.

"Seiya-niichan, teeeelll meeee...!" Serenity insisted as she tugged the sleeve of his shirt. Seiya chuckled at her childish behavior. 'She always acts like this.' He thought adoringly. He never once complained about Serenity's unique behavior. He knew of her painful childhood and behind of her unhealthy appearance and poor choice of clothing he came to love her sweet cheerful personality. She was a person who wasn't afraid to show her true self to others and not like those selfish Princess wanna-be's.

"Okay, I'll tell you." He chuckled.

"Well?" She said after a full minute of his silence.

"I came here to talk to your mother, Serenity." He said seriously.

"My mother? What for? Is there a problem with Queen Kakyuu or Princess Rei?" She asked in concern.

"No, everyone's fine." He said, giving her a small smile of reassurance.

"Then what?" She said acting impatiently and Seiya once again laughed.

"You little rabbit." He teased and patted her head.

"Don't call me that! I am not a rabbit!" Serenity's cheeks puffed out and her lips pouted very cutely and moved her head away from his big hand.

"But you are a rabbit."

"Whatever. Don't change the subject, Seiya. Tell me your business with my Mother." Seiya abruptly stopped laughing.

"I..." He clears his suddenly dried throat. "... I will ask the Queen for your hand in- in Marriage." He said seriously. Serenity's eyed widened and her lips parted slightly in surprised.

"Y-you wa-want t-to mar-ry m-me?" She stammered, face aflame.

"Yes, I-I love you, Serenity." Seiya grabbed Serenity's wrists and pulled her to him.

"When you left Mars, I felt sad and alone. I couldn't stop thinking or talking about you, then I realized that I love you." He blurted out, tightening his hold on her. Serenity was still silent from his confession. She was utterly surprised or more likely, shocked. From all this years, she had cared for him as an older brother she never had and thought that he felt the same way even though he already had a sister.

"Se-Seiya..." She murmured.

"I love you, Serenity. If your mother gave me the permission to marry you, will you marry me?" He asked, pulling her away to look at her. 'His eyes...' Serenity thought. 'I wanted to believe that he was only teasing me, but... but his eyes shows the sincerity of his words.'

"Seiya, you know that I am already betrothed to another. You'll just get disappointed for coming here."

"I don't care. I will try. I will plead if I must, but I cannot let you go!" He said fiercely as he grabbed her shoulders. Serenity gasped as Seiya leaned his face towards her and kissed her. She couldn't believed that he would do this to her. She could feel his lips kissing and nipping at her lips. 'His kiss isn't as sweet as Endymion's.' She thought. She tried to move, to push him away, but couldn't. He was physically stronger. Suddenly, she was thrown back and landed on her behind and saw Seiya sprawled a few yards away from her, there was blood on his lips.

"How dare you touch what is mine?" Endymion roared in anger. He was watching them from the moment he saw Serenity ran towards the man. He was about to marched towards them and give the man a short 'talk', but controlled him self from doing just that. Instead, he followed them. He watched with great restraint not to stomp his way over to them and pound the man in the face every time Serenity laughs with him or be very affectionate. However, his restraint snapped and an intense fury broke lose as he saw the man kissed HIS Serenity.

'Bastard!' An instant rage tore through him. He strode over to where Seiya was and pulled him by his collar and gave him another punch on the face.

"Endymion!" Serenity yelled as Seiya was getting on to his feet and ready to give the angry man a big hard punch, but before he could deliver a blow, Serenity threw herself to him, stopping him from his tracks.

"Endymion! What do you think you're doing?" She demanded angrily.

"Step away from him, Serenity, so I can beat the hell out of that bastard!" Endymion said in a steal voice, his hands were clenched.

"Who do you think you are coming over here?" Shouted Seiya.

"I have every right, you fool! How dare you touch Serenity?" Endymion replied in a same tone.

"What I do is not your business!"

"If it involves Serenity IT IS my business! She is MINE! And she and I will marry, so if I were you, I'd rather be careful kissing someone who already belonged to another." Endymion hissed.

"Stop it! Just stop it you two!" Serenity couldn't take any more of their farce and over flowing male pride.

"I have had enough of this Endymion! We are agreed to be married, but I am not yours yet, so what I do is none of your concern!"

"But Serenity, I-"

"No!" She cuts off. "Why do you always hurt me, Endymion? I always hoped that you somehow feel something for me, but I guess I'm a fool for hoping an impossible wish. Do you send me those flowers so you can laugh at me?"

"No, Serenity. I send them, because... I care for you." Endymion said, he couldn't admit his love for her just yet, not with their current complicated situation and relationship.

"Cared? You never did, Endymion."

"That's not true! I always did care for you." Six words were said softly.

"Well, congratulations, you have a great way of showing it." She said sarcastically.

"You know what? I just realize what a great fool I was to believe every word you say. You always lied to me."

"Serenity, please listen to me-"

"Do you think I don't know how you object from marrying me eight years ago? I clearly remember hearing you telling your father that you will not marry me, because I looked like a disaster. For those days I thought you actually cared for me, but you are just like the people who mocked me, but you are even worse. Unlike you, at least they care to tell me the truth. Tell me, Endymion; tell me if I'm wrong."

"..."

She smirked in disgust. "You can't even deny it now. You only took interest on me when I was no longer the ugly little girl from the past. I am flattered that I pleased you. Knowing that my appearance had finally met your qualifications only now you're willing to accept me as your bride and even if I was still ugly, you'll only marry me out of duty and not for love or even a slight affection."

"Serenity, I..." He started, but trailed off for he didn't know what to say. Serenity laughed sardonically, ignoring her heart that was breaking apart. She wanted to run away from him, to scream her pain and the love she had for him, albeit she stood firm.

"Don't worry, Endymion. I'll still marry you... for it is my duty to my family and to my people to see that they have a good future." With that, she turned and left with Seiya. The Mars Prince didn't object nor tried to interfere in their argument, although he smiled inwardly in satisfaction as he knew now that there was a chance for him to have Serenity. On the other hand, Endymion still stood there, aghast.

**A/N: **_Next chapter will be posted as soon as possible!_


	12. Chapter 11

**_A/U: Hi, guys! Sorry about the whole confusion. I absentmindedly downloaded the wrong chapter. Please re-read this chapter or rather the last quarter part of the chapter. Enjoy!_**

**Chapter 11: Be a man!**

'It has been two months since I got here... one week of smooth and rough sailing... and three days of dark clouds... (Sigh)' Endymion though, glumly. He doesn't know what to do anymore. He tried everything he could think from roses to being an obsessed stalker, but nothing worked. She still doesn't want to talk to him. He was getting frustrated and his hopes just couldn't stop plummeting down the drain.

Endymion just found out that the man was Prince Seiya, the heir to the throne of Mars. He also heard that he asked Queen Serenity for Serenity's hand in marriage and thank god that Serenity was already spoken for. However, the Mars prince proved to be difficult and rival in Serenity's heart. It didn't help either when it proved to be that Serenity has great affection towards the prince (Seiya). Endymion could only hope that all is not in vain. He promised to himself that if the agreement were the only way to keep her with him, he would use it in every way he can.

"He has been sulking here in his room for quite sometime now. Do you think something happened?" Nephrite asked. Endymion was sitting in a chair facing the balcony across the room.

"Dude, that's called lover's quarrel." Jadeite informed.

"I heard that the princess was avoiding him." Zoicite said.

"Yo Endy! What did you do this time?" Jadeite asked teasingly and Endymion only grumbled something under his breath.

"We should help him." Kunzite said.

"Yes, we should." Nephrite replied.

"So who has a plan?" Zoicite asked.

"I do!" Jadeite said cheerfully.

"Endymion is doom." Kunzite said.

"Yep, he is." Replied Zoicite.

"Hey hey hey! I have brain, ya know." Jadeite protested.

"We didn't know." They all said in unison.

"Just watch me." He said and walked towards Endymion. "Hey, Endy. What's eating your pants?" Endymion only grumbled incoherently under his breath.

"Oh I know, you're having problems with the Princess Serenity!" Jadeite said like an idiot as if it was a discovery of a lifetime.

"Shut up!" He grumbled silently.

"He he he... The princess was giving you a hard time, eh?" He teased.

"He is dead." Nephrite murmured silently that only Kunzite and Zoicite could hear. Two heads nodded in agreement.

"Shut up!" Endymion said in a normal tone, but his voice was hard as a steal.

"I'm impressed with the princess. She was the ONLY woman who didn't grovel from the sight of you. She must be praised." Jadeite continued.

"You will shut that big mouth of yours if you don't want to die." Endymion threatened.

"I heard that she was spending more time with that Prince from Mars. Do you think he was her boyfriend from before? Ya know, they are having a good jolly ol'time together, so maybe he was her ex or something." Jadeite ignored Endymion's threats and daggered looks.

"He was not her ex!" Endymion said, angrily while Jadeite smirked from the Prince's reaction.

"I see... but I heard the he proposed to her one day after his arrival and Serenity had almost said yes."

"She never said or implied saying yes to that bastard! I was there."

"Oh. Then the rumors wasn't true that she and the Mars prince are an item?"

"No, they are not an item as long as I'm still breathing."

"But the Princess sure does like him... A LOT." Jadeite said the last two words a bit loud.

"She was just nice to him, because they are friends and nothing more. Serenity knows that we are to be married in four weeks time."

"But she was spending all of her time with him and not you. Do you think she has a thing for him?"

"She doesn't have!"

"I see... then can I ask you a question?"

"You already did, idiot." Endymion murmured, angrily.

"Oookay, can I ask you two questions?"

"Get on with it!" The Prince of the Earth said impatiently.

"If she doesn't have a thing for him then why is she spending ALL of her time with him and with you?" Jadeite asked looking innocent.

"She... she... uhh... She was just accompanying him for the rest of his stay here." He finally answered after he was caught off-guard. He tried to regain his dark composure.

"But the Queen said he will be here until your wedding. Does that mean she will be with him until then?"

"Of course not!"

"What are you doing here then?"

"That is not your business, guardian!"

"Sorry, I just thought that you're losing your touch and all."

"That's ridiculous! No woman could resist me!"

"And you could always get any woman you want." Jadeite added.

"That's right. I can have any woman I pleased." Endymion said arrogantly.

"And the Princess Serenity is not any different." Jadeite said.

"Yes! She is just a woman like any other." Endymion agreed.

"And a woman has no power over a man." Jadeite said.

"What do you know, he could probably do it." Zoicite said as they watched the scene before them.

"Exactly!" Endymion thundered.

"Which means, Princess Serenity's rebellious behavior will not be tolerated." Jadeite continued.

"Yes! Such behavior must not be tolerated." Endymion said.

"A punishment is in order." Jadeite said while looking nonchalant.

"That's correct!" Endymion agreed.

"And the punishment has to be given immediately." Jadeite continued.

"Of course!"

"So you shall bestow it at once."

"Yes, In fact I shall do it right now." Endymion rises on his feet.

"Show him who's the boss." Jadeite yelled after him as if he was a devil and an angel conscience.

"I will show her who's the master. For it is 'I' who the master is and I will not tolerate her selfish behavior any longer. ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!" Endymion exclaimed like a king as he marched from the room, leaving the amused guardians behind.

"What do you know, our very own Jadeite has a brain after all." Zoicite said in mocked surprised.

"I told you I can do it." Jadeite stated proudly.

* * *

"I am sorry, Seiya, but I already told you that talking to my Mother was of no use." Serenity said apologetically. She and Seiya were in the yellow room having a tea. 

"There's nothing to apologize, Sere. I know what I was doing and I kind of expected that this would happen. Of course, I couldn't help hoping for a chance of you. It's better to try than to regret the thing you didn't do." Seiya said and Serenity smiled.

"Are you alright, Sere?" Seiya asked.

"Of course I am why do you ask?" She asked in confusion.

"I've known you for a long time now and I know that something's troubling you. Is it the Earth Prince?"

"O-of c-course not!" She stammered, blushing.

"You haven't been speaking to him lately. Do you think you should forgive him?"

"That's out of the question. He deserves to be punished! He is an arrogant prince that needed to be taught a lesson."

"Arrogant? He always sends you flowers every hour of every day. He stalked you all the time AND he tried talking to you all the time, which you never seem appreciate."

"HA! All the things you said about him are what I called, a pain in my royal ass!"

"Then you're just going to ignore him?"

"Yes, that'll teach him that not all women succumb on his charms. I will not be timbered down by his honeyed voice."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course!" She snapped, impatient for him to believe her.

"Then prove it." Seiya challenged.

"Just tell me when and I'll prove it." She replied.

"Well, I want you to prove it now."

"And how the hell am I going to do that?" She asked.

"I thought if I told you when you are going to do it."

"Of course, I will do it. If I saw him." She finished with smug satisfaction. She intends to avoid him at all costs, so her boasting was not entirely false.

"Well, here's your chance now."

"Huh?"

"Your fiancee is coming over here, right now." Seiya pointed towards where Endymion was striding in.

"What!?" Serenity turned to where Seiya was pointing. Endymion was walking with large strides. His face was etched in a frown, his beautiful eyes were deep color of blue sapphires, and his lips thinned in what she could see was of anger. Serenity stood up and faced him bravely as he stopped in front of her.

"What can I do for you, Prince Endymion?" She asked tilting her head a bit.

"We need to talk." Endymion said in a hard voice.

"I believe we are done talking." She said haughtily.

"That's ENOUGH! I will tell you when or where we are done talking!" He roared as he grabbed her shoulders rather forcefully.

"Unhand me at once!" She ordered and gasped as Endymion slung her on his shoulder.

"What are you doing? Put me down! NOW!" She demanded, but Endymion only ignored her as he locked his arm behind her knees for support.

"Seiya, tell this barbarian to put me down!"

"I'm sorry, Sere. He's your fiancé and we had 'the' talk remember?" Seiya said, amused at the scene before him.

"This is different! Just tell him to put me down, no, better gut him instead!"

"Sorry." Seiya shrugged simply.

"Traitor." She mumbled under her breath. Endymion inclined his head at Seiya and left. Seiya chuckled as he watched the screaming princess disappear. 'It's about time.' Seiya thought, smiling. He was waiting for the Prince of the Earth to do something about his problem with Serenity and he smiled to himself when he saw him walking with utter determination written all over his face. He knows that the Prince was in love with Serenity and so does Sere, even though she kept denying it. He could see through their façade that they were in love with each other. He just had to wait how they'll admit their feelings towards each other. And he was sure that he would enjoy every minute watching the two densest people in the system.

* * *

"Put me down!" Serenity yelled. 

"Are you deaf? I said put me down!" She commanded as she beat her clenched hands on his back. 'Gosh, his body is hard.' She thought appreciatively.

"I will put you down if you stop yelling and wriggling like you're having a seizure." Endymion said.

"How dare you say that to me? Where are you taking me?"

"To your room and we will have a talk."

"We are done talking! So better stop this arrogance and put me down!" She yelled, but Endymion ignored her.

Endymion opened the door and strode inside the room with a loud slamming of the door behind them indicating that it was closed.

"Now we're here in my room, will you please put me down already!?"

"As you wish, Princess." Serenity squeaked as Endymion threw her on the bed. She tried to get up, but he pinned her down. Endymion moved to straddle her and caught her wrists and held them on each side of her head.

"What are you doing? Get off of me!"

"I suggest you stop struggling. You know it's no use." He murmured as he looked into her eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked in a low voice.

"I am doing this, because I can't get through to your pretty little stubborn head. You keep avoiding me and I am tired of following you like a dog."

"Well, you have my attention now, but do you have to pin me down on my own bed?"

"No, but I like our situation now. I feel more closer to you." Serenity blushed.

'What's wrong with me?' Serenity thought to her self. Her heart thumped hard inside her chest.

"Wha-what d-do you want t-to talk about?" She stammered, blushing.

"Ah, Serenity, Sweet Serenity, I only wanted to talk to you. To clear the air between us. I want your forgiveness." He murmured as he nuzzled her neck.

"If I forgive you. Will you get off me?" She asked, her breathing shallow.

"I believe I cannot grant such a thing. We have to do this, Serenity." He said, lifting his head to look at her again.

"I-"

"Shh..." He stopped her from replying by putting a finger on her lips.

"I want to get this burden over with. Please listen to me, Serenity." Serenity nodded and he took his finger from her lips and entwined the same fingers to hers instead of holding her wrists like a captive.

"First of all, I sent you those flowers, because I wanted to and not because I was trying to fool you. Do you remember the meaning of the Red and White rose? (Serenity nodded) I told you that Red means undying love and passion and White means pure love and innocence. I love you, Serenity. Shh... Don't speak just yet and let me finish. I swear to God that my love for you is true and pure. I admit that I had a lot of women before, but never have I felt something like this before towards a woman. God, do you know that you confused the hell out of me from the past weeks I was here? When I saw you with another man, I felt my heart broken. I got jealous, because he has your affection and I don't. I tried to understand thinking that he was just a friend, but the pain is still there. Then I saw you kissing him and my heart broke into tiny pieces, I feared that I've lost you. It hurts too much, Serenity. I felt jealous, betrayed, and hurt. I wanted to punch something or someone, so I punched him instead. I tried blaming him about the rage I felt, but I know that the person to blame is I." He explained. The pain and fear was evident in his eyes.

"But... but you were so against marrying me. I clearly heard you that you'll not marry me, because I look a disaster." She murmured as tears began to form on her eyes.

"Yes, you are right. I was against marrying you when we were little. Don't you know why? (Serenity shook her head) It's because I was young and wanted to experience more about life. When I found out that I was to marry you, I panicked. I think that my life was already written in stones and nothing was there for me to do, but to follow it. I have dreams and goals, Serenity, that I wanted to fulfill first. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

"Yes, I understand now. Thank you for telling me..."

"Yes?" He asked as he saw a question in her silver eyes.

"Then you like me back then?" She asked, hope was twinkling in those crystal depths that was her eyes.

"Mmm... Well, as a young boy of course, looks is very important, especially if the girl is to be your bride. In your case, I was blinded." He teased.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" She punched him playfully in the chest.

"What I mean is, you have issues when you were young."

"I knew it! You never like me and now I know you lied to me." She murmured and bit her lower lips to keep the tears from falling. She was hurt.

"I was young and foolish, Serenity. What more can you expect with a boy? But when I said I liked you before, I mean it. How can I not like you? You were so innocent and kindhearted little girl everybody likes you... I LIKE YOU."

"Are you saying that you love me now, because I don't look ugly anymore?" She whispered looking away from him, afraid that it was true.

"No... I love you, because I saw the little girl from the past and fell in love with her. Even though you have changed a lot, you're still the sweet innocent girl, but in this case, the girl grew into a beautiful woman. Serenity, I fell in love with you, because of your heart and not with your body. Well, maybe a little bit of your body— Hey! Okay-okay, maybe a LOT of your bod— Oww!" He exclaimed as she punched him again, but this time, it had a bit of a force with it and all he could do was to chuckle.

"Wench, of course it was your heart. It was your heart who captured me and made me fall in love. Serenity, sweet Serenity, can you ever find in your heart to forgive me? Please?" He begged maybe for the first time in his life. Serenity turned to look at him again, tears had already rolled down from her eyes.

"Please, Serenity. Please forgive me... I am lost without you." He felt his eyes burn from the fear that she would never forgive him.

"I- I forgive you, Endymion." She whispered.

He closes his eyes at the over whelming happiness. "Thank you, love." He hugged her and nuzzled his face once again on her neck.

"Endymion..." She breathed out.

"I love you, Serenity. I swear that I will make you love me eventually. Don't worry, I won't force you into anything. I will wait if I must. Just please let me love you and I will make you the happiest woman in the whole system."

"Oh Endymion... I... already love... you..." She said and felt him stiffened.

_**Author's Note: I hope this clears out everything. Till then!**_


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: The proposal.**

"Endymion?" Serenity asked, confused by his reaction.

"You love me?" Endymion asked in disbelief. He wanted to be sure that he heard her right. That she loves him back.

"Yes." And Endymion couldn't be happier to hear one sweet word.

"I love you and I won't stop loving you." He said as he nuzzled her neck again and hugged her more tightly.

"I love you too, since the day you saved me from those children." She said as she hugged him back. For an hour, they just laid there holding each other. Endymion started kissing her again as if there was no tomorrow, just the two of them in the whole universe. Serenity giggled as he kissed her mouth to cheeks to throat then followed the path down to her shoulders.

"Ahem." No response. "I said, Ahem!" A young woman's voice interrupted. Endymion and Serenity abruptly broke apart. Serenity, who was now sitting on her bed, frantically buttoning her slightly, opened top and Endymion who was now standing beside the bed, panting.

"Mi-mina, Wha-what are you doing here?" Serenity stammered breathlessly (Of course, after that long passionate kiss, who wouldn't?) She blushed in embarrassment at being caught in an uncompromising position. She looked at her lover and saw that he feels the same way she did.

"I was looking for you, duh. Anyway, if I only knew that you were doing something 'important' I should have not bothered looking all over the palace for you." Minako's eyes were twinkling in mischief.

"I-um... We-uh... Endymion..." Serenity looked at Endymion for help.

"Serenity and I... Um... We were just resting... Yeah, that's right!" Endymion said, kicking himself mentally for saying something stupid.

'Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! As if she's going to fall for that! Stupid!' He thought.

'Nice thinking, Scholar.' Serenity slapped her forehead with the palm of her hand.

"Ah, what a rest it must have been. I trust that you two enjoyed your... um... 'Rest' considering what I just... ah... witness." Minako said teasingly. She bit her lip to stop herself from laughing at the two tomato face lovers.

"I see that you two have settled your differences."

"Yes, we do." Endymion answered. He looked calm now and he had stop blushing, but he was still embarrassed for the fact that he was caught kissing and licking Serenity's cleavage, ah, what such delicious morsel it was.

"I guess I shouldn't have interrupted your... um... 'Rest'." A giggle escaped from the blonde princess.

"Yes, you shouldn't have interrupted us." He agreed and Serenity blushed deeply.

"But I am glad you did. I just remember something that I needed to be doing. If you'll excuse me, princesses, I shall leave you two now." He gave a gentlemanly bowed. He turned to Serenity, gripped her shoulders and kissed her fervently on the lips. Serenity was startled, but that didn't keep her from responding to his assault. Minako giggled, she was happy seeing her cousin in love and happy at last.

"I will see you at lunch, love." He whispered to her ear after the kiss he so deliciously given her and she nodded. Endymion gave one last peck on her now swollen wet lips, stood up, and left the room.

"Wow! He must be a very good kisser if he left you looking like a THAT!" Mina whistled. "Mind if I borrow him for awhile?" She grinned.

"Mina!"

"Hey, I was only going to borrow your delicious of a fiancée. I just wanted to make sure if he can make me look like you." She teased.

"Minako!" The flushed face Serenity threw a pillow at her laughing cousin.

Endymion knows that nothing could wipe away the smile on his face. He was too damn happy to think or to be bothered by anything or anyone right now. He felt like he was walking on air. Endymion couldn't believe his luck, Serenity loved him. She loves him! He wanted to shout to the whole world that the woman he loved and will only love loves him back. He knows that there was only one thing to do and that was to talk to his mother.

After lunch…

"Can I talk you?" Endymion asked.

"Sure." Seiya said, motioning him to sit down.

"Thanks. I'll just cut to the chase. I wanted to apologize from what happened at the lawn that time."

"No problem. I can understand why you did it. I can't blame you though if I was in your place I would have done the same thing."

"I'm glad you understand. I hope we can be friends. If, that's fine with you."

"Of course." Seiya smiled and took Endymion's offered hand.

"I trust that everything's fine between the two of you?"

"Yes, I was scared for a moment, but I'm glad it's over."

"What do you plan to do now?" Seiya asked then smile as Endymion pulled out a red rose from his pocket and said, "Good luck, my friend."

"En-chan!" Serenity called as she threw herself at Endymion. Endymion laughed at the bundle of silver head joy in his arms.

"Hello my little rabbit." He said, smiling.

"Don't call me that!" Serenity pouted, but her eyes shone in happiness.

"Ah, but you are a rabbit.'My' angel rabbit." He said in a deep husky voice and Serenity giggled. She buried her blushing face on Endymion's chest, smiling as she inhaled his wonderful earthy scent.

'He smells like a rose and forest. Pleasant and sweet.' She thought. Endymion held her tightly to him.

"What do you want to do, love?" He asked pulling himself away from their tight embrace, but still held her within his arms.

"I just wanted to be with you." She replied, resting her hands on his chest.

"Mmm. I was thinking to introduce my guardians to you."

"Okay, but I want Mina to be there too. Besides, she's to be my guardian once I took the throne." She smiled.

"The infamous Princess Serenity, It is such an honor to be able to meet you personally, your highness." Jadeite said and kissed Serenity's hand. He was the last one to introduce him self.

"Pleasure to meet you too." Serenity giggled at the guardian's antics.

"Am I late?" Minako asked as soon as her head popped out from the door.

"No, Mina, you are just in time. Gentlemen, I would like you to meet my cousin, heir to the throne of Venus, guardian of love and beauty, and future guardian to the next ruler of the system, Princess Minako Aino." Serenity introduced.

"Zoicite, fourth general of the prince. Guardian of his sire's knowledge and earth guardian of ice." Zoicite bowed.

"Jadeite, third general of the prince. Guardian of his sire's emotions and earth guardian of fire." Jadeite bowed.

"Nephrite, second general of the prince. Guardian of his sire's strength and earth guardian of the sky." Nephrite bowed.

"Kunzite is my name, your highness. Leader of the prince's army. Guardian of his sire's well-being and earth guardian of light (Eh, I just made it all up.)" Kunzite said as he bowed in respect then took Minako's hand and kissed it.

"It's nice meeting all of you. It's a pleasure to actually meet a Terran guardian." Minako said, but her eyes were locked with Kunzite's dark silver eyes. Minako blushed as Kunzite still held her hand. Serenity noticed this and nudged her elbow on Endymion's stomach. Endymion looked at her and then followed his fiancée's gazed. He smiled at what he saw.

"I hope you wouldn't mind me asking, Princess, but how come we haven't seen you around?" Kunzite asked as he reluctantly let go of her hand.

"I arrived here along with my cousin. You probably didn't notice me since my cousin stole the show when we came." Minako answered, tucking her hand in her shawl.

"Yes, I think I remember now. I know you are pretty when I first saw you, but I guess I was wrong." Kunzite said.

"Are you saying I'm ugly?" She raised one delicate eyebrow.

"No!" He clears his throat to take the uneasiness away. Never had he been affected this way by a woman before. "Forgive my outburst, princess. Heaven's forbid, I didn't mean it that way. As I was saying, I was wrong you are not pretty, but beautiful." He said, smiling.

"Th-thank you." She murmured, blushing.

"I think our friend has it." Nephrite said as the rest of them watched the two people who seemed too preoccupied with each other's company to even notice that they were still in the same room. Endymion whispered something to Serenity's ear and she nodded.

"Sorry to interrupt you, Mina, but we have to go." Serenity said.

"Can't we stay for a few minutes?" Minako asked.

"You know I can't leave you alone unchapperoned, especially with these good looking gentlemen." Serenity winked at the blushing guardians.

"Very well." Minako sighed. "It's nice meeting all of you again. I'll see all of you around." The three guardians bowed.

"It's an honor meeting you, Princess." Kunzite bowed and kissed her hand.

"Don't take too long, okay?" Serenity said to Endymion and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I won't." He answered.

"Okay, Mina, lets go. See you men around." Serenity pulled the reluctant Minako from the gazing contest with the guardian of light and left the room.

Minako sighed dreamily. "Isn't he dreamy?" Stars were in her eyes.

"Uh-huh, but he isn't as handsome as 'My' Endymion, of course." Serenity nodded a matter-of-factly.

"Shut up. I just never thought that there are handsome Terran men. I thought they were a bunch of egotistical barbarians." Minako confessed.

"I think I'm in love." She sighed.

"Isn't that obvious? You can't even let go of his hand."

"Excuse me, but HE held MY hand and not the other way around." Minako inched her nose higher.

"Bleh! You're not even complaining."

"I-I just doesn't want to be rude, is all." She replied, blushing.

"Whatever." Serenity rolled her eyes.

"Hey, don't be like that. Just because you have your man that doesn't mean you're an expert on love." Serenity sticks out her tongue.

"Yeah, I have my man and I love him, but what I am trying to say is, it is useless to deny whatever feelings you have for him. You call yourself the guardian of love?"

"Of course! Stop being so mean. Fine, I think I have proved to myself that there is love at first sight. Anyway, cousin, ol'pal, ol'buddy, Oh sweet sweet Sere, you got to help me!"

"Okay, what do you want me to do?"

"Time."

"Huh? Will you make it clear, so I can understand you?"

"I just need some time alone with him."

"That's difficult. I can't leave you alone with a man. It's the rule of the system, except of course, if you're betrothed to the man."

"Don't you think I don't know that? That's why I'm asking you for your help. Please!" She gave Serenity the sad puppy eyed look.

"Okay okay! Just stop doing that." Serenity laughed.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

**_

* * *

_**

"What is it?" Zoicite asked.

"I need you men to do something for me." Endymion said seriously.

"Is there something wrong, your highness?" Kunzite asked.

"No, everything's fine. I just need you men to do something important for me."

"Anything, Prince." Nephrite said.

"I want you all to keep other people away from the garden tonight."

"Huh? If you don't mind me asking, Endymion, but what for?" Nephrite asked.

"For this." Endymion showed them the same red rose he showed to Seiya a while ago.

"Is that what I think it is?" Jadeite asked while looking at the flower on Endymion's hand.

"Yes."

"We will do everything we can, your highness." The four guardians said in unison.

"Good. Here is my plan..."

**_

* * *

_**

"How come it is so dark out here? This place wasn't like this before. Where are the lights?" Serenity asked as she blindly walked the path to the garden. She tripped on something and luckily; her companion had a hold of her hand before she completely falls down.

"I don't know, Princess, but you don't need to worry. I'll guide you. I won't let you fall flat on your face." Jadeite said as he held Serenity's hand.

"That's comforting." She muttered as she tripped once again.

"Damn." She murmured and Jadeite laughed.

"I'm sorry, Princess, but be more careful."

'Or else Endymion will have my head on a platter.' He added to himself.

"We're here." Jadeite finally said when he received a telepathic message.

"Here? Where is here? How can you know if we're here? Jadeite? Where are you?" She asked when she felt that he was no longer holding her hand.

"Ok, this is not funny." Serenity started to get scared. She couldn't see anything or feel anything, because it was too dark.

"Don't be afraid, Angel." A soft voice said.

"Who-Endymion? Endymion is that you?" She asked, startled when someone spoke in the dark.

"Yes, it's me."

"Oh Endymion, I'm scared. How come it's so dark out here?" She asked as she tried finding him.

"Shh... I'm here now. There's nothing to be afraid of. I told you once that I will always protect you and so I will." Serenity sighed in relief when Endymion hugged her from behind.

"It's still so dark. I want to see you."

"Your wish is my command." After he said these words, one by one, the light came out. Serenity gasped at what she was witnessing. The first light came from the flying fireflies. Next, the flowers glowed a beautiful light as it blooms, then the stars shines more brightly in the sky.

"It's so beautiful." She breathed out in awe.

"Yes, it is beautiful." Serenity felt that he was not looking at the scene around them, but her. She blushed. He turned her around so they were facing each other. Serenity held her breath and closed her eyes as Endymion started to lean his face towards her. Their lips met in a soft kiss that turned passionately. Endymion snakes his right arm around her tiny waist and his other hand was on the back of her neck. Serenity clasped her hands and arms around Endymion's neck, enjoying the feel of him against her.

"Endymion." She whispered, opening her eyes slowly.

"Serenity, My Serenity." He murmured against her now swollen lips before he completely pulled himself away from her.

"Endymion?" What's wrong?" She asked, confused when he backed a few steps away from her.

"I brought you here to ask you something, Serenity." He said, taking a deep breath.

"What are you doing?" She gasped in surprised when Endymion got down in one knee, holding a single red rose in front of her.

"Serenity, I know I never actually got the chance to court you, because time wasn't in our hands, but at least let me propose to you as a man and not a prince marrying for duty, but for love. I love you, Serenity. I love you with all my heart and soul (To cliché, huh? But it's still effective). I will protect you and die for you if I must. I promise to make you happy. Serenity, I love you. Will... Will you marry me?" Serenity shook her head slowly, tears already rolling down her pink cheeks. Endymion's heart was dangling on a string and felt his life shattered and blackens before him when he heard her say...

"No..."

**A/N:** _HoHoHoHoHoHo! (Smiles evilly). C'est la vie. Till then._


	14. Chapter 13

**AN: _Merry Christmas Everyone! The follow\ing chapters that I uploaded was sitting in my computer for so long and the editing was done some time ago, so I don't know if I missed something. I decided to just skim through it and post it A.S.A.P. coz I have also other things to do. Thanks for reading my fic. _**

**Chapter 13: All is well?**

Endymion knew that the pain he felt was more than he could bear. He had never felt anything like it before, he felt that the pain was greater than death itself. He knows that it'd never go away, not now, not ever. Time will never be enough for his shattered heart will remain broken like ashes in the ground.

"Oh. I-I shouldn't have asked you then. I'm sorry, I thought... I thought you love me." He whispered the last three words, but Serenity still heard it. Endymion stood up, but his gaze was to the ground. He couldn't bear to look at the woman he loved more than life it self who never truly wanted to marry him.

'Did she lie to me? Did she say she loves me or was it my desire who fooled me into believing that she returned my love?' He thought sadly. He could feel his eyes burned and moistened.

"I do. I do love you, Endymion." Serenity whispered tears on her eyes.

"Then why?" He choked. He lifted his gaze to her with a lone tear coming down on his cheek.

"Oh Endymion, I never said NO."

"But I heard you..." Serenity could no longer stand the anguished she instilled in the man she loved, so she went to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, and laid her head on his chest. Endymion just stood there, not moving nor returning her gesture.

"I did say no, but you never let me finish." She said as she looked up to him and felt him tense.

"What do you mean?" He asked, hope began to bloom in his heart.

"I was trying to say that, there's 'No'way in this world that I will ever refuse a chance for a life with you. Yes, Endymion, I would love to marry you and be your wife." She smiled and the next thing she knew Endymion was holding her very tightly to him as if he was afraid she would disappear and he gave her scattered kisses on her neck and face. Endymion gave a loud sigh of relief. He never felt so afraid in his entire life.

'I will never let her go.' He silently vowed to himself as he held the woman who captured his heart and life.

"Uh... Endymion?"

"Mmm?" Endymion replied, his face was on the crooked of Serenity's neck.

"I hate to break our... Uh... position, but should we probably go back to where you asked me to marry you?" Endymion pulled himself away from her.

"Yes." He laughed and presented the rose to her again.

"It's beautiful, En-chan. Is this the tradition of proposal at Earth? Here at the Moon, men give a ring or riches to the woman, it's not that I want you to do that. I mean-" She gasped. She saw the rose blooms, but that wasn't the reason that caused her behavior. Inside the rose was a beautiful ring, the ring was a rose made out of pink diamond with green emeralds surrounding it set on a white gold band. The ring looked delicate, simple, but elegant. Endymion took the ring out of the rose and slipped it in on Serenity's ring finger.

"My Father gave this ring to my Mother when he asked her to marry him and my Mother gave me this ring, so I could give this to the woman I plan to spend my whole life with."

"Are you sure?" Serenity asked as she looked lovingly at the ring on her finger.

"Yes, this ring belongs to you now, my dear. I love you, Serenity." He murmured as he leaned his face to her.

"I love you too, Endymion." She closed her eyes and both lovers' shared a simple kiss that meant the love they felt to each other.

On Earth…

"Enjoy every minute of your perfect life, bitch. Soon he will be mine." The red haired woman laughed evilly as she looked up disdainfully at the White Moon.

**AN_: Gomen, minna-chan. I know that this chapter is short. I was having a writer's block at this time._**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: _Just a reminder in case y'all forget that I don't own sailor moon characters I have in this story or any of my stories._**

**_Have a enjoyable Holiday!_**

**Chapter 14: Nothing lasts forever...**

Days had passed since the news of the prince's proposal to the princess. Everyone was happy and somewhat relieved for the fact that the relationship of the Moon and the Earth was a joyous one.

"Don't hurt her again or else." Seiya said, half jokingly.

"I won't" Endymion promised.

Every one in the Kingdom was very busy preparing for the coming wedding from the royal family to the lowest peasant. The anticipated union of the couple was very well known. The news and invitations were given acrossed the silver alliance and its neighboring system. The other neighboring planet couldn't believe for the fact that the most powerful Kingdom in the system was having a permanent alliance on the only planet that did not belong in the silver millennium, the planet Earth. Some people were aghast, surprised, and even impressed that the Queen agreed on marrying her only heir to a Terran.

"Mina! What do you think?" Serenity asked as she twirled around.

"Oh sere, your dress is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. You look gorgeous!" Minako said, admiring the fine materials of the dress. Serenity's wedding dress was satiny white. She requested that her dress should be the traditional wedding dress of the Moon, but with a little touch of modern fashion. The dress was Couture made. Its top was a corset sewed attached to a long silk skirt with a fifteen feet train. The materials for the dress were made out of finest silk and real crystal beads and jewelries were stitched like flowers on the dress and train. Her veil was also long, at least twenty feet in length. Even though it was longer than the train the material was very light to carry.

"You think? I don't look fat or anything? I mean, if I am I could lose a pound or two." Serenity asked as she studied her self in the mirror.

"Sere, you look fine. In fact, you haven't gained any pounds at all since we got back here."

"But I want to look good, especially for Endymion. What if he doesn't like my dress? Should I show my dress to him? What if he doesn't really approve of the traditional wedding of the Moon? What if I'm not ready for this? What if this is all a mistake? Oh, Selene! Oh, Selene! Oh, Selene!"

"Calm down and stop saying those damnable 'what ifs'. You are just having wedding jitters. All brides go through of what you're feeling right now."

"Are you sure? But what I-?"

"Yes, I am sure." Minako said exasperatedly. "Now stop being pessimistic and instead, concentrate on your wedding. Be happy that you re finally going to marry the man you love."

"You're right." Serenity sighed. "I can't wait. Two more weeks and I'll be the future Queen of the two most powerful planet and most of all, I'm going to be the new Mrs. Endymion Shields."

"I am so happy for you, Sere. I wish I could find a man who could love me as much as your fiancée loves you." Minako sighed in envy.

"You will and what about the general?" Serenity asked as she proceeded to rang for her maid, Molirue.

"You mean Kunzite? Well, I don't know. He seems attracted to me."

"He 'is' attracted to you. The man can't get his hands off of you." Serenity grinned.

"He-he is just being a gentleman." Minako blushed.

"Yeah right." Serenity laughed as she carefully undresses her self with the help of her maid.

* * *

"Psst." Endymion looked around to see where the voice was coming from. He was walking from the guest hall to look for his fiancée when he heard someone or something was making a sound, a sound like someone was calling his attention.

"Psst." Endymion was sure that the small hissing sound was coming from a woman.

"Psst." He smiled when he heard the very sweet familiar giggle.

'I guess I found her.' He thought. Endymion closed his eyes and waited for her again.

"Pss-(Giggle)." He concentrated on her voice and smiled when he felt her aura.

"I wonder where the voice is?" He said, loud enough for a certain giggling young woman to hear. Endymion feigningly looked around. Serenity put her hands on her mouth to keep herself from giggling, even though it was useless. She heard that Endymion was looking for her, so she decided to look for him also. When she saw him walking just across the hall from hers, her eyes gleamed merrily and giggled as a mischievous thought came to her mind. She looked for a place to hide for her plan to work. Serenity hid herself behind a fifty-yard curtain and readied herself.

"Oh I give up. Maybe it was a ghost. I'm scared." Endymion said while Serenity stifles another giggle that threatened to bursts into laughter, albeit before she could celebrate her 'triumph' a pair of strong hands grabbed her from behind. Serenity squealed in surprise and found her self immobile; because of the warm steel like form that was holding her.

"I got you my little naughty rabbit." He murmured against her ear. Serenity blushed and giggled.

"H-how did you find me?" She asked as she gazed up to his humor filled sapphire eyes.

"I found you, because of your aura." He answered, breathing on her intoxicating scent.

'God, she smells like vanilla and flowers. Heavenly.' He finished.

"My aura?"

"Yes." He whispered.

"How did you do that?"

"We have a special bond. This bond was created by our love for each other. The more we love and care for each other, the stronger the bond we have."

"Oh."

"God, you're good enough to eat." He growled as he nipped at her nape and the side of her neck. Serenity blushed furiously. She closed her eyes and leaned her self comfortably against Endymion's warm hard chest. For a very long moment, they just stood behind the curtain -hidden from the world-, content and happy in holding each other.

"Come." Endymion said, as he was the one to break off the silence. He reluctantly peeled himself from her soft warm body and held her hand to his with their fingers entwined.

"Where are we going?" She asked curiously.

"Someplace nice and private. I want to have some alone time with you. I started to hate this wedding of ours, because it took you away from me most of the time."

"Are you saying you're jealous?" Serenity lifted one delicate eyebrow and grinned.

"Damn right. I realized that I couldn't stay away from you for so long. I need you like I need water to drink and air to breathe." Serenity blushed once again; she felt that being in love with Endymion wouldn't let her self get a break from blushing furiously. Serenity let herself to be led to where Endymion wanted them to be. She was in deep thought; thinking about the future with him, so she didn't realized that they had stopped. She was shook out of her reverie when Endymion spoke to her.

"Here we are." He said as he pulled her near to the water's edge.

"I remember this place." She said mostly to herself. "I used to play here when no one wanted to play with me." Serenity looked lovingly at the lake, remembering the old times when she was just a small child.

"Thank you, Endymion. I almost forgot this special place." She smiled at him.

"I will do everything for you." Endymion said solemnly.

"I know." Serenity untangled their entwined fingers and took her sandals off. When she completed the tasked, she went to the shallow part of the water, wetting her to her ankles.

"Come and have a paddle, En-chan." Endymion smiled and joined her. They had spent most of the day together, laughing, hugging, kissing, and even just talking together. When Serenity's stomach grumbled very loud, Serenity blushed in embarrassment while Endymion laughed and told her that they should probably get back and have a snack. By the time they had settled themselves comfortably with foods settling in their stomachs a knock came from the door and a servant came inside and said, "You have a visitor, your highness."

"For who?" Serenity asked.

"For his grace, your highness." The servant boy answered, half of his body was bowed to them.

"Who is it?" Endymion asked, frowning in curiosity. He didn't know anyone here at the Moon except the royal family, political acquaintances and some servants, so he couldn't possibly have any one to visit him, but who could this person be?

"A woman, your highness." Now Serenity was the one to frown and not by curiosity, but by a little tinge of jealousy. She looked at Endymion and he just shrugged in I-don't-know-who-she-is look.

"Let her in." Serenity said. The servant bowed and left the room.

"Dahling!" A woman squealed as soon as she came inside the room. In mere seconds, she was in Endymion's arms, her hands around his neck. Serenity was too stunned to speak.

'Who is this woman think she is?' She thought angrily.

"Wha-what are you doing here?" Endymion demanded harshly as he tried to pry her arms from his neck.

"Why Endymion, I missed you soo much. I was so lonely in our bed when you're not around." The woman pouted.

"Who are you?" Serenity finally spoke up. The woman with red hair and violet eyes only looked at her up and down with one eyebrow arched up and then turned her attention back to Endymion as if she wasn't there at all.

"Beryl, what are you doing here? I don't think you have business here and how did you get here since only the royal family and a special permission from the King could only possibly let you get here."

"Well, I gave your soldiers a slipped so I could get here and be with you." Beryl said sweetly. In truth, she slept with the guards who were guarding the teleportation room.

"So you're Beryl." Serenity said as she finally remembered who the impertinent woman was.

"That's 'Lady' Beryl to you." Beryl said, head up high.

"And that's 'Princess Serenity' to you." Serenity countered back and smirked when Beryl's eyes widens in surprised then composed her self immediately.

"Oh right, I remember you. You were the UGLY FAT girl from before." Beryl smiled in satisfaction when Serenity cringed. "I guess the Queen's power did you good. At least you look human now."

"Beryl!" Endymion thundered. "I will not let you talk to Serenity like that. I want you to apologize to her. Now." He ordered.

"But, Darling." She whined. "I will not!" She said stubbornly.

"What!?" He asked, pissed.

"I came here to bring you good news and not to fight." She said, brushing a lock of hair that had fallen on her bosom.

"And what could possibly the 'good news' is?" He asked impatiently.

"Dahling, you're going to be a father!" Beryl squealed happily. Endymion's jaw almost hits the ground, and Serenity felt herself dizzy and sat down.

_**AN: (Gasp!) Oh no, Beryl's pregnant. What will happen to our favorite couple? If you want to know, wait for my next chapter. Please review!**_


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: **_**Finally, somehow I get to edit this chapter in a rush. I was quite **__**worried**__** that I wouldn't be able to upload it for months and I know how it feels having waited so long for an update. Thanks for the wait! **_

_**Oh, I have a little good news for you all at the end of this chapter so better read the A/N. Enjoy!**_

Chapter 15: It was never meant to be.

'I felt the world stop. Why is this happening to me?' Serenity thought.

"Aren't you happy? We are going to have a ba- Ouch! Endymion, you're hurting me!" Beryl complained as she winced in pain. Endymion grabbed her arm, his fingers digging painfully on her skin.

"Don't lie to me, woman!" Endymion thundered. His eyes were as cold as ice.

"I am not lying! It's the truth. I am pregnant. With your child." She added as she tried pulling her arm from his powerful and painful gripped.

"I don't believe you. Even if you're with child, it's not mine. You don't think I do not know that you have been sleeping with half the men at court? You had probably slept with the guards guarding the teleportation room." Beryl gasped. She was surprised that Endymion knew about her infidelities, albeit she would never admit it. Her future as a queen was at stake.

"What are you saying, Endymion? I never slept with anyone but you. Only you. I love you."

"Don't play that act on me, Beryl. I know your kind and my suspicions about you were true, especially when I found out that you did favors with my advisors, so they could advise me that having you for a mistress will do me good."

"No, I didn't! You cannot believe them. They are just jealous of our love. Of what we have." She stuttered.

"Love? I don't love you nor do I think you even know what love means. What games are you playing, Beryl? Because I'm telling you now that I don't like it one bit and I swear to god that if you come here to hurt me and my princess, I will make sure that your punishment is more than you deserve." Endymion hissed. His voice was cold, hard, and cruel. Beryl tensed at his threat and black mood. She knows how Endymion when angry, but she didn't know him when he was in rage. She wants to cower behind any objects that would hide her from his menacing cold eyes and the thoughts about her plan didn't seem very important to her now. However, when she heard Serenity called Endymion, her anger towards the princess and her plan to be the next Terran queen came rushing back to her like burning lava from an erupting volcano.

"Endymion." Serenity called again, her voice was soft, small, and hurt. Endymion loosened his grip on Beryl and then completely took his hand away, though his eyes stayed the same. When Endymion turned his back from her to look at Serenity, his eyes changed. The Sapphire blue eyes were now soft, caring, and full of love.

"Serenity." He said lovingly as he knelt in front of her.

"What is she talking about? What child? Tell me she's lying." Serenity pleaded. Her eyes glistened with moist.

"Of course, she's lying. There's no child and even if there is, it's not mine." He reassured, smiling.

"Please make her go away." She whispered, her eyes cast down to her lap. A tear came trickling down her cheek.

"I will. Don't cry my angel." He said as he gently wiped away her tear. Endymion stood up and faced Beryl once again. His sour black mood came back.

"Leave." He said tightly.

"Endymion, we have to talk. We have to talk about our ch-"

"Oh we will talk alright. We'll talk about your lies and punishments, but now I want you to leave."

"But-"

"Leave! Before I throw you out myself." He thundered fiercely. Beryl glared at Serenity before she left the room in a huffed. She smirked at the thought when she saw the look on the Princess's face when she announced her little revelations.

* * *

'Soon she'll be out of my life and I will have what I desire. Queen Beryl of the planet Earth and Terran. Mmm, I like the sound of that.' She smiled evilly and headed to look for the King and Queen of Earth.

"I apologize greatly. I don't know what got into her." Endymion said, his arm on her shoulders, holding her close to him. When Beryl left, Endymion sat down beside Serenity and pulled her to him. They were silent for a moment before Endymion first spoke up.

"What was she talking about? What did she mean about missing you in her bed? Who is she in your life?" Serenity demanded in a hurt voice. Endymion stood up and sighed. He knows that she wasn't going to like what he was about to say. He raked his raven hair, leaving it in a sexy mess. He silently prayed that she would not believe the lying woman when he told her about his relationship with Beryl.

"Beryl was my mistress." Serenity had expected this or maybe not, because she closed her eyes and felt someone squeezed the life out from her heart.

"Do you love her?" She asked, looking at him.

"No!" Endymion quickly denied it. "I never was and never will."

Serenity nodded. She believed him for his eyes alone show the sincerity and the truth of his words.

"I'm sorry, Ren. I shouldn't have slept with the woman. Hell! I shouldn't have met her in the first place. Please believe me."

Serenity stood up and walked over to him. She cupped his face on her hands and looked deeply into his sapphire blue eyes that held fear. The fear that she wouldn't believe him.

"Serenity." He whispered.

"Shh... I love you and I believe you, Endymion. I cannot blame you for what you did. I know a man has needs." She said a matter-of-factly.

"I love you so much, my angel rabbit." Endymion snaked his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck while Serenity had her arms already around his neck. Endymion closed his eyes, feeling and savoring the warmth and softness that always soothes and relaxes him.

He didn't want to tell her that she was right. He had needs like any other man. He had slept with Beryl and she to him, because both of them had wanted something only the other could give. He was for her bed and she, was for his money, but everything changed since he met Serenity. He changed and it scared him at first. However, now he was not. He desired Serenity more than he desired another woman, but he will not do the same thing he did with his women from the past. Serenity was special, a very special person for she have his heart. She was sweet, caring, loving, and innocent. He didn't want anyone or anything to make her common. He would protect her from being sullied by this cruel world.

* * *

"Is it the truth?" Queen Serenity asked, her face wasn't showing any emotions at all. She was in her study when the servants announced that the Terran couple wished to have an audience with her.

"We don't know yet." Queen Amelia said, worried. "What if it's true?"

"Then everything will change." Queen Serenity answered silently.

* * *

A bubbly blonde haired girl came bursting from the door of Serenity's room. A big wide smile was attached to her porcelain face. She looked around the room for her favorite cousin and giggled when she found Serenity sitting on a chair at the balcony.

"Serenity!" Minako called out happily, but Serenity was in very deep thought to even notice her.

"Sere? Helloo! Se. Re. Ni. Ty." Minako waved a hand in front of Serenity's face. "Moon to Sere. Calling all your ears. It's me, Minako. Over." But Serenity only sighed out loud.

"SERENITY!" Minako shouted to her ear. Serenity bolted up from her seat, startled.

"Don't do that! Are you planning on making me deaf?" Serenity complained as she rubbed her abuse ears.

"Noooo, I am just calling your attention for like. Evah! I kept calling your name and you're so out of it. You're spacing out."

"Whatever. Anyway, what brings you here?" Serenity lifted one delicate brow when Minako giggled.

"Care to share what amuses you?"

"Well, Kunzite asked me out on a date! Well, something like that. He is going to teach me about Terran war strategies." Minako said, her eyes were twinkling.

"How exciting." Serenity said in feign excitement and rolled her eyes.

"Hey, don't be so mean. I know that he isn't as romantic as your Prince, but he can change." Minako said defensively.

"And oh yeah, Rei and the others is coming tomorrow." She added.

"Really?" That little news brought a small smile on Serenity's face. She missed her friends and was glad that their company would sure help her in her crisis right now.

"Yup."

"This is wonderful! I cannot wait to see them again."

"Me too. Now we have real girls around and not those frilly flirty girls hanging around the palace. Sere, what's wrong?" Minako asked in concern when she saw a change in Serenity's face.

"Nothing, I just…" She sighed. "Minako, I'm scared." Serenity sat back down on her chair. Her eyebrows furrowed in fear.

"What's wrong?" Minako asked as she pulled another chair and sat down in front of her. Serenity told her about what happened. She could hear Minako's gasped in surprise and cursed when she told her about Beryl.

"You can't blame him, Sere. He wasn't in love with you nor even met the real you when he did it. Remember that he had a life before you." Minako reminded as she placed a comforting hand on Serenity's.

"I know, but I'm scared. I have a bad feeling about this. What if she was telling the truth?" Serenity lifted her gaze to Minako with troubled eyes.

"Let us not go there. She's just jealous of your life, because you have Endymion and you will be the next Queen of two planets. So, cheer up and think about more happy things, okay?" Serenity nodded.

"Endymion." Serenity whispered and Minako turned to where Serenity's attention was. Minako saw Endymion standing by the balcony doors, smiling.

"Sorry to interrupt you ladies, but I'm here to fetch Serenity." Endymion said as he walked over to the two women.

"Where are we going?" Serenity asked.

"Your mother and my parents called for us. We must go." Serenity bit her lower lip; growing suspicions came blossoming inside her. Endymion seems to notice it, so he knelt down in front of her and lifted her chin with his thumb and point finger.

"Everything is going to be okay. Besides we don't know yet if she told them or not." He said as he looked into her wary silver eyes.

"Let's go." Endymion stood up and held a hand to her. Serenity reluctantly took it.

"I'll see you later, Mina." She murmured and the couple left.

* * *

Outside the meeting room, Endymion softly squeezed Serenity's hand for comfort and security. Telling her silently that everything was going to be fine. Serenity looked up to him and gave him a small smile.

"Are you ready?" Serenity nodded.

"We will do this together, Angel." He said as the door to the meeting room opens to them and they both walked in with their hands together.

"You called for us, your highnesses?" Endymion asked as he bowed while Serenity curtsied.

"Yes, we do, my son. It is an important matter." The King of Earth said. Endymion and Serenity both looked around and saw the Prince's guardians AND Beryl in the room.

"I believe both of you already had the knowledge of what this is all about?" The King asked.

"Yes, your highness." The couple said in unison.

"Beryl." The King called out and Beryl stood up from her sit and went forward to the Kind, curtsying.

"Your grace?" Beryl asked.

"You know too well that it is a crime to lie to the royal family, especially in front of the King and the Queens."

"Yes, your grace. I am aware of that."

"And I hope you also know that I will not tolerate anything who broke the law and a punishment will be serve according to what I see fit."

"Yes, your grace."

"Good, now tell me again in front of everyone in this room about what you told us before."

"Yes, your grace. I am pregnant with the prince's child." Beryl said. The guardian's were shocked, but the royal families weren't. However, the declaration cut deep into their hearts.

"Are you sure about this, Beryl?" Queen Amelia asked.

"Yes, your grace. I haven't had any flows for the past months and it all started after Endy- the prince left."

"Are you saying you slept with my son?" The King asked.

"Yes, you grace." Beryl answered.

"Son, tell me. Have you slept with this woman before we left the Earth?"

"Yes, father. I did." Endymion answered, his face showed no emotions, but he felt Serenity tensed beside him.

"Guards!" The King called.

"Your highness?" Two uniformed men came inside the room, bowing.

"Send the healer in." The two men bowed and left. Few seconds later before a man in a white long sleeve shirt and pants came into the room.

"At your service, your highness." The healer said as he bowed in respects.

"I want you to check this woman if she is with child or not and if she is, I want a test to determine whether it's truly my son's child. I expect you to tell me the truth."

"You can count on me, your highness." The healer said.

"Good. Beryl I hope that you know that I want proof." Beryl nodded. "Go with the healer."

"The test will be out in one hour." With that, the healer bowed and left the room with Beryl. Everyone was silent as they waited for the result of the test.

"She seemed very confident." Jadeite whispered to Kunzite who was by chance sitting beside him. Kunzite nodded for he also noticed Beryl's smug expression. He just hoped that when an hour had passed, the smugness on her would be wiped out from her face.

* * *

One hour had passed and the door to the Meeting room opened and two figures went in. Everyone's attention was on the healer, but they couldn't help to notice Beryl's calm behavior. Serenity looked over to Endymion. She was now sitting beside her mother and across from her was Endymion. Endymion gave her a small smile of reassurance, though he could feel his heart thumping hard on his chest.

"The result?" The King asked.

"She is with child, your grace. She's already three months pregnant." The healer could feel the tension in the room.

"Is my son the father of her child?" The King continues his questioning.

"I used blood test to determine the parents of the unborn child and the result was very clear. Lady Beryl carries the Prince's child." The whole room went still. Queen Amelia fainted on her seat while Queen Serenity still hadn't shown any emotions at all. Endymion felt cold.

"Thank you. You may leave now." The King stammered in surprise. The healer bowed and gladly left the room, because he knew that something bad will happen and he didn't want to get caught between debacles in the royal family.

"I do not know what to say." The King said as he looked at the quiet Queen Serenity. Princess Serenity couldn't hold back the tears to fall from her eyes to her cheeks.

"There's nothing to say." Queen Serenity had finally said as she stood up. Everyone's attention was to her.

"This is a humiliation to the Moon and you know this King that this will change everything." Queen Serenity said, her voice was calm, albeit held the power of authority.

"Yes." The King agreed simply. He was truly disappointed with his son, but he couldn't blame it all on him.

"From this day forward, there will be no longer a permanent alliance between the Moon and the Earth, which means that the agreement for both heirs on each party is no longer valid. In short, the engagement is off." Endymion and Serenity was afraid that this would happen.

"However, personal problems between royal families will not affect the growing relationship of the Moon to the Earth."

"Thank you, Queen Serenity." The King said gratefully. He was relieved to hear that the relationship they worked very hard to maintain and achieved was not affected by what happened. Queen Serenity stood up and turned to leave.

"Serenity." Queen Serenity called as she stopped to wait for her daughter. Serenity reluctantly stood up, though her gaze was to the ground and forced to say the hated words.

"Goodbye, Endymion." She whispered as she took the ring off her finger and placed it on the table. Endymion abruptly stood up, knocking his chair down.

"Serenity, please." Endymion pleaded, but Serenity had played deaf. She curtsied and turned to join her mother.

"Kunzite, Jadeite." The King called.

"No, Serenity." Endymion started walking over to her, but was held back by his guardians.

"Let me go." He said in a cold harsh voice. "Serenity!" He struggled from their grip as he watched Serenity walked with her mother to the opened doors.

"Please Serenity, don't go! Serenity!" Both Selene women ignored what was behind them as they stepped outside the boundaries of the room.

"Serenity!" Endymion continued, his voice was loud, but held the pleading he felt just to get her attention, but the doors started to close. Endymion felt everything go in slow motion. He couldn't hear anything even his own voice, except the steps of the woman he loved, who was now walking away from his life, his heart.

"SERENITYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!" His shout was muffled as the big doors went fully closed.

_**A/N: So how was it? Anyhow, on to my little good news I was able to finish editing all of the remaining chapters of this story, which means I'll be able to upload a chapter every week! Isn't that great? What? Why won't I just upload all the chapters? Well, I need to build the excitement, right? **_


	17. Chapter 16

**_A/N: Few more chapters to go! This fiction isn't entirely the best out there. I have too many grammatical errors, but I enjoyed writing this because it's the first fiction I have ever written. And I'm glad that many of you liked it as well._**

**_NEWS: I have posted "Wings of a Cherry Blossom" and "Secrets Behind Closed Doors III" so please check it out._**

**_On to the story..._**

**Chapter 16: A friend in need and friends indeed.**

**By: Angel Strawberry**

It had been a month since the Terran Royal Family arrived from the moon and life inside the palace was never the same again. The news about the invalidation of engagement between the Earth Prince and the Moon Princess and the reason for it spread throughout the entire system like a plague. The people from every planets mocks, criticized, and laughed at the current position of the Earth in the solar system, even if they were not part of the Silver Millennium. Some says that it was very shameful and cruel of what the Terrans did to the princess. Some says they were fools for their trickery regarding the most powerful family in the system and some just took pity on them.

The King and the Queen had been very busy planning and thinking of a way to salvage the reputation of the Earth from what had happened and most importantly how they were going to maintain the now fragile relationship between the Earth and the Moon. It was very important for the Terrans to bleach all the stains they had done in the past for the economy of the Earth was also at stake.

Things were very stressful inside the palace, everyday that went by through the nights. Servants, guards, advisors, or whoever resides inside the palace were determined to avoid the Prince. Everybody was scared of him. He was always cold, harsh, rude, and impatient. His mood was constantly foul, making his company impossible to tolerate. Endymion couldn't care less. He didn't need anything or anyone, but HER. His love. His heart. His Serenity. People didn't understand what had caused the Prince's sudden change of behavior, except for his parents and guardians. They felt sad and would do anything to help him, albeit, they do not know how.

"What is this?" Endymion spat the food from his mouth.

"It's your favorite soup. Your highness." The servant girl stammered in fear. She didn't want to feel the prince's wrath.

"You call this piece of slime, food?" Endymion thundered as he threw the bowl of soup in front of the frightful maid.

"Forgive me, sir!" The poor girl started to cry.

"You gave me food fit for pigs! Am I a pig? Tell me!" He demanded, shouting.

"No sir." She cried.

"You humiliate me! I should punish you!"

"No! Please, sir. It'll never happen again. Please don't punish me!" The desperate girl pleaded on her knees. Her head was bowed to the ground.

"Then leave! I don't want to see your filthy face in my presence again!" The girl bowed again and scurried to leave.

"Endymion, you shouldn't have acted like that. The girl did nothing wrong." General Kunzite said as he walked over to him. He was watching the scene from a distance and felt anger and pity towards his prince.

"Don't tell me what to do until I give you permission! And don't call me by my name!" Endymion ordered in a cold harsh voice.

"Forgive me, my prince." Kunzite said as he bowed apologetically.

"Leave me." Endymion snapped impatiently, but no longer shouting. Kunzite bowed again and left the brooding black prince behind and alone with his misery. Endymion's hand flew over to his heart and clutched the chain and a ring attached to it.

"Serenity..." He whispered lovingly and longingly in despair. He closed his eyes to keep the tears at bay.

* * *

The Prince wasn't the only one the people were avoiding. They were also avoiding the infamous Lady Beryl. Once upon a time, most people hate the beautiful mistress of the prince, but now, everybody in the palace and even in the city despises her. Prior to the announcement of betrothal to the Prince, being accounted of her 'accidental' pregnancy, Beryl's intolerable attitude got a lot worse. She started bossing everyone around, saying that she was to be the next Queen of the Earth. She was cruel and uncaring to everyone and was far worse than the Black Prince.

"You expect me to wear such trash?" Beryl shouted at the frightened dressmaker.

"But, my lady. I just did what you told me to do." The dressmaker replied, fidgeting uncomfortably in her place.

"I ordered you that the materials to be used for my gown should come from the finest materials ever made! It has to be prettier than the Moon hoe! And what did you do? You made a dress for a maid!"

"I'm very sorry, my lady, but I did my best. The gown was made with the finest silk. The same materials used for the Moon Princess's wedding gown."

"Are you deaf? I just told you that I wanted a better gown than that tramp's!"

"Forgive me; I'll do anoth- my lady, please!" The dressmaker's eyes widened in horror. Beryl started ripping the beautiful expensive wedding gown. The ripping sound was too much for the person who made it with her heart. The dressmaker's eyes were full of unshed tears as she watched the dress she proudly made with all her heart being ripped, kicked, and threw by the bride-to-be.

"Once I am Queen, you are the first to be beheaded! Now get out of my sight!" Beryl spat. Her feet were stepping on the dress like a rag. The dressmaker left the room crying and heartbroken.

* * *

"This has got to stop." Jadeite said as he paced the room several times.

"We know that, but pacing around like that won't solve anything." Zoicite agreed without looking away from his book.

"We need to do something." Kunzite stated and all heads nodded in agreement. They couldn't stand what was happening around the palace, especially with their beloved friend.

"But what are we going to do? The bitch is pregnant with Endymion's child." Nephrite said as he shifted from his seat.

"'IF' the child is Endymion's" Zoicite suggested, his head buried in his book, though his ears were into the discussion.

"What do you mean, Zoi?" Kunzite asked.

"A lot of thing could happen within an hour." Zoicite replied.

"I knew it! The bitch must have been pregnant all along." Jadeite concluded.

"We don't know that, Jade. We don't have proof." Kunzite said.

"Kun is right. Even if we all know that she is whore by nature, we need something big to stop this mad wedding. The only question is What if the child was really Endymion's?" Nephrite asked seriously. The four guardians were silent for a moment before Jadeite spoke up.

"What about Princess Minako?"

"What about her?" Kunzite asked in puzzlement.

"She can help us." Jadeite answered.

"What can she do if we can't even do a thing?" Nephrite asked.

"Umm... I don't know. I just feel like she could." Jadeite trailed off.

"I agree with Jade." Zoicite said as he closed his book and placed it on the coffee table besides him.

"You do? I mean, of course you do!" Jadeite said, nodding. The three guardians looked at Zoicite, waiting for an explanation, so he continued.

"I think she can help. I also don't know how, but I just feel like it too. Besides, it's worth a try." Kunzite and Nephrite thought about it carefully, their eyes met and slowly, their heads moved up and down. Kunzite stood up and asked,

"What do we have to do?"

"You will talk to her." Jadeite said and Zoicite nodded.

"What? Why me?"

"Because you have a thing for her and you spend more time with her than the rest of us." Jadeite said a matter-of-factly.

"That isn't enough reason." Kunzite didn't bother to deny for it was true. In fact, he already misses her so much.

"Whatever." Jadeite motioned his hand back and forth. "You are our leader, so you do it."

"Like you said, I am the leader and I could just order one of you to do it instead of me."

"Not possible."

"And why not?" One dark silver brow shot up.

"Because she has a thing for you also." With that, Kunzite was speechless, loss for words and for the first time in his twenty and eight years, he blushed (Kawaii Ne! nn,)

* * *

"Sere, where are you?" Princess Minako whispered as she walked through the heavily planted garden or miniature forest. She was very worried about her cousin. She knows how much she was hurting; she couldn't believe that the witch was telling the truth. Or was she? But that wasn't her concern right now. Serenity left two weeks ago for a short vacation and she hasn't heard anything from her since then and that scares her. With a sigh, Princess Minako walked over to the small pond ahead until one hand grabbed her mouth to stifle her shouts and the other grabbed her by the waist. Minako was startled and struggled in fear. She could feel the hard chest against her back with strong arms holding her tight.

"Shh... It's me." A man's voice murmured against her ear. Minako stopped struggling when she heard the familiar voice.

"K-kunzite?" Minako breathed out as soon as the hand moved from her mouth.

"Yes." Kunzite said as he reluctantly let her go.

"What are you doing here?" Minako asked as she turned around to face him. Oh, how she misses him so.

"I came here to see you." Minako blushed.

"Really?"

"Yes, I need your help."

"Oh." Minako's eyes turned to the ground. She was disappointed. She thought he actually came to see 'her'. Kunzite seems to noticed it and said,

"But I wanted to see you too. I-I misses you." He blushed a bit. Warmth came rushing back to her.

"I... miss... y-you too." She murmured and then remembered the other reason why he came to see her.

"What can I do for you?" She asked.

"The Earth palace is a wreck."

"Did something happen? You've been attacked?" Minako's eyes widen in fear and concern.

"No." Minako sighed in relief. "Prince Endymion has changed. He is very moody and Beryl acts as if she is already the Queen."

"That isn't very surprising. Sere changed too, but not that kind of change. She is very quiet and always wanted to be alone. Even if I can't see what's inside her heart, I can sense she is in deep pain." She said sadly.

"That's why we got to do something."

"What can we possibly do? The witch is already pregnant and it's Endymion's."

"We don't think so or should we say, we have doubts about it." Minako nodded, she too has doubts about the woman's pregnancy. Rumors said that Beryl likes to sleep with any man who she thinks would give her the advantage.

"So you want this 'doubts' to be proven correct?"

"Yes."

"Mmm... Let me think." She bit her lower lip as she thinks a way to help her lo- I mean, friend.

"Is something wrong?" Kunzite asked.

"Iie." Minako blushed guilty at the thoughts of her feelings to the man in front of her instead of the current crisis in their families. She turns around, her back to him and kicked herself mentally and turned her mind back to the crux.

"I know! Our friend, Amy! She is the smartest person I have ever met. She is the problem solver of the group; maybe she can find a way out with our problems!"

"I'm glad to hear that. When can I meet her?"

"Tomorrow. Same time, same place. I'll talk to her about it. In the mean time, I suggest you get back before they miss you and bring the other generals with you. We need all the help we can get."

"I will. I'd better go. See you, Princess." Kunzite bowed and turned to leave when Minako called him.

"A-ano. Umm... (Blush) I-." Swallowing a lump that conveniently appeared in her throat she proceeded to say what she was keeping in her heart for so long.

'C'mon Minako you can do this! This might be the only chance you get.' She thought to herself.

"I- I... looo... ve... you." She squeaked the last word.

"Pardon?" Kunzite asked even though he had a feeling what she meant to say. He wanted to hear it clearly.

"Iloveyou." Minako said too fast.

'Baka! Now he'll think you are some kind of love struck teenager. Gosh, I think I am.'

"I know you don't feel the same way about me, but I... I just wanted to tell you how I feel. I love you, Kunzite-kun." Minako stammered, barely a whisper, but he still heard it. Kunzite smiled. He felt his heart would burst. He walked over to her and raised his arms.

"K-Kunzite?" Minako blushed furiously when Kunzite hugged her.

"I love you too, Minako." He whispered against her golden hair. Minako was happy. She buried her face against his chest when she felt her eyes prickled with happy tears. Kunzite pulled away, his hands on her arms; he looked deeply in to her blue eyes. Minako found herself closing her eyes as Kunzite's face slowly descends to her. Lips met in a soft kiss that conveys their feelings for each other.

"I shall see you again, my Aphrodite goddess." He whispered against her lips and Minako could only nod.

"Tomorrow." She whispered to the wind as she watched her love disappear in the camouflage of the forests.

_**A/N: The greatest love you could give to a person is the love of friendship. Let us give importance and care for our friends.**_

_**Tell me watcha think, k? I'll update soon! JA!**_


	18. Chapter 17

_**A/N: No author's note this time P Lets skip that and on with the story!!!**_

Chapter 17: A Flower in a Sunny Day

Three days and twelve hours before the wedding.

"You want me to do what?" The blue haired and blue eyed young woman asked as she took her glasses off her face and turned to her golden friend. She was busy in her own world reading a book called, "The Secrets of the Lunar Sphere" when her Venutian friend came to her room and asked for her help after hearing the whole story.

"Please, Amy-chan. We need your help! No, two great lovers need your help." Minako pleaded, giving Amy her pleading puppy dog look.

"It's just that, if I do this without any permission from the high counsel or the participants involved my scroll of practices will surely be terminated without a thought and there's nothing I can do." Amy said and then sighed when Minako's puppy look deepens. Minako's eyes were so large and blue with tears forming, her pouted lips quivers as if she was about to wail like a child, and her cheeks puffed out like a balloon. It was really cute and funny in Amy's point of view. Amy sighed in defeat.

"But if it's for our friend and our future Queen I might as well start my duty to her."

"Thank you, Amy-chan!" Minako squealed in delight and hugged Amy.

"So what do we have to do?" Minako asked.

"We need all the help we can get." Amy said.

"Don't worry, those are already arranged. They will meet us today at the forests."

"Very well."

* * *

"We have to leave now." Kunzite said as he checked the time in his pocket watch. 

"Are you sure this Amy girl can help us?" Jadeite asked as he stood up from his seat and started to put on his jacket.

"She said that this girl is very smart and the problem solver of the group. So I think she can help us in some way." Kunzite replied.

"Better to have something than nothing." Zoicite murmured to himself.

"Did you say something, Zoi?" Nephrite asked when he heard something from his friend.

"Nothing. Just thinking about this whole ordeal." Zoicite sighed and took his jacket that was hanging behind his chair.

"I think it's better if we go ea-" Kunzite was interrupted by a knock on the door. A guard came in and said,

"General Kunzite, sir. Commander Fluorite wishes to speak to you. He said it's very important."

"Very well. Tell him I'll be out in a minute." The guard saluted and left. Kunzite turned to his friends.

"I'll be back, and then we'll go." With that, he left.

"Tell me Mina, who's this Kunzite?" Amy asked as she motioned the stable boy to depart.

"He is the First General of the Earth Prince." Minako answered while choosing a mare for the ride.

"And?" Amy asked again when she saw Minako blushed as the said name of the general.

"And he's my lover." The golden haired young woman stammered almost a whisper. Amy sighed while she patted the brown mare's nose and picked up the saddle on the nearby table.

"What's wrong?" Minako asked as she also picked the saddle and reins.

"It must be good to fall in love." Amy slung the saddle on the mare's back and started tying the belts securely.

"Yes, it is a feeling most pleasant." Minako smiled as the thought of her handsome silver lover came to mind. "Haven't you fallen in love before?"

Amy chuckled and said, "No, the only love that came close to me is my books. I dreamt of being in love with someone, but the problem is that someone is nowhere to be found. I'm starting to believe that true love can only be found on fiction books."

Minako stopped her work in securing the reins and saddle belts on her white mare and looked at her blue friend. "Don't say that, Amy-chan. I'm sure that someone was looking for you right now and maybe the least you expects it he may pop out like a mushroom before you."

"Mushroom?" Amy laughed. "That's a good example, Mina-chan."

"Hey, a girl got to improvised, ya know."

"I know."

"Hey, you know what? I think-"

"Oh no, I don't like that look and tone of yours, Mina-chan. No, thank you."

"Aww, Mi-chan, you haven't even heard what I wanted to say." Minako groaned and pouted.

"I have known you from the beginning and I'm aware when you're in a matchmaking mode."

"Don't you want to hear what I was about to tell you?"

"No."

"But... but it includes A GUY. A big hunky guy, Amy-chan!"

"I think I'll stick with my books. That way, I know they're loyal and simply... simple and not complicated."

"Well what do you call that mambo jumbo she kept studying, not complicated?" Minako mumbled to herself.

"You said something?"

"Oh nothing. I thought you wanted to fall in love?"

"I do, but I wanted it to be special and not some kind of a fling. I'm not good at being hurt."

"We all are."

"See, I'm right. So get that cupid brain of yours from your scheming little tricks. Besides, I don't think I'm over with the last matchmaking of yours."

"I apologize already. I didn't know that the guy had a habit of letting out gas. He seems to be so... so neat the first time I talked to him." Amy rolled her blue eyes, then took the reins and led the mare outside the stable.

"Are they mad?" Kunzite asked. He could not believe it; well actually he did, because it was not very surprising for the people not to act like this.

"I'm afraid not. It's true, General. The people plan to rebel against the royal family once Lady Beryl sat on the throne." Commander Fluorite confirmed as he watched different emotions played in the General's dark silver eyes.

"We cannot avoid this, but at least we can prevent this from happening. I shall speak to them once I got the chance. However, I can't deny that I agree with them." The Commander nodded in agreement.

"Thank you for informing me, Commander."

"It's my job, sir."

"Is there anything else?"

"Yes, I'm afraid this is a lot worse."

"Don't hesitate to tell me, Commander. What is it?"

"Have you thought about the situation?" Minako asked as they rode in a slow pace. They left the palace a few minutes ago and now they are riding along the river back towards the forests.

"Yes, I have my ideas, though it'll be very difficult for us to do it." Amy replied as she stirred her mare to the right and up on the small hill.

"What is the name of the woman who planned this sinister plot?" Amy asked.

"Beryl." Minako hissed. "She is always mean to Sere ever since they were children. She always teases and laughs at Sere's unattractiveness."

"She didn't know that it's part of Selene?" Amy turned her head to her friend.

"What do you mean?"

"You mean you also don't know?" Amy's eyes widened in surprise.

"What is there to know?"

"I can't believe this. You of all people should know all about it." Amy shook her head.

"Cut the mumble jumble and get straight to the point, Amy-chan."

"Still an impatient little girl eh Mina-chan?" Amy sighed and turned her attention back to the road.

"We all know that the Goddess Selene was the most beautiful goddess and woman in the entire solar system, right?"

"Yes." Minako nodded.

"But people doesn't know that every descendent of Selene or the Goddess herself was born without beauty and grace."

"All people do, Mi-chan." Amy shook her blue head.

"No, some people were truly blessed, but the race of Selene was not. Its part of their cycle to womanhood. It was written that the goddess wanted her descendents to know how it feels to be unwanted by attentions. She didn't want her kind to be so arrogantly proud of their beauty."

"Are you saying that even Queen Serenity was very unattractive before?"

Amy nodded.

"That's impossible! The Queen is so beautiful."

"Ask her when we get back and you'll see that what I am saying is true. According to the history, every descendents of Selene was born fat or chubby, poor eyesight, and other unattractive traits, but when the girl reaches her teen years those bad characteristics began to diminish one by one. By the time the girl reaches the age of one and twenty, she becomes an exact copy of the Goddess's beauty. It was also been said that once in a millennium, a true beauty is born like the goddess herself came back to life."

"Wow." Minako breathe out. She was truly surprised and amazed. She thought that Serenity's chubbiness and ungraceful manner was normal and was caused by lonely childhood. She didn't expect that it was in her blood. As the descendents of the Goddess Aphrodite, herself and her mother and her mother's mother and the rest of the ancestral women in her lineage were born with beauty and grace of the Goddess of Love. She was eternally grateful and truly blessed.

'This is something worth learning about.' Minako thought as they entered the forest and disappear within the green blankets of leaves.

"That is serious, but I am grateful to you, you don't know how much it means to us." Kunzite said as he shook the hand of the Commander.

"There's no need for thanking me, General. It is my job as a man and a soldier. Honor made me realize that I am no man without it." The Commander said with a smile.

"Besides, I can't let the most prize possession a man could have been taken away from him." He added sheepishly.

"True." Kunzite laughed.

"I must go now. I left my duty long enough. I won't keep you from your time, General."

"Very well." The Commander salutes in respect and then left the room. Kunzite couldn't stop himself from grinning ear to ear and the thought of his Princess of Love made him giddier with happiness.

"Let's go." He said as soon as the door opens where the other generals reside.

"Where are they?" Minako said impatiently as her tiny foot tapped the battered grass. Amy was sitting on a flat rock just under a tree and watched her friend paced.

"Be patient, Mina-chan. They'll be here."

"Ugh! I'm sure that witch did something to make them go late!" Minako threw her hands up in frustration and paced with anew vigor.

"If I get my hands on that witch and that dark silver eyed man I'll I'll..."

"You'll what?" Came a deep voice and a several chuckles from the bushes. Minako's eyes lit beautifully and ran over to the owner of the voice.

"You're late." She said in a muffled voice. Her arms wrap around the General's waist and her face was buried in his chest.

"About a minute." He chuckled as he strokes the golden strands lovingly.

"It's still counts." She replied and then looked up to him. Both lovers smiled at each other and were about to kiss when several coughing, whistling and laughing brought them back to reality. They pulled apart within arm's length and both blushed in embarrassment.

"Man, we came here to solve a problem and not for a lover's reunion." Jadeite said.

"I never knew you had it in you, Kunzite." Nephrite teased and Kunzite feigns a cough to hide his embarrassment.

"And who might you be, my lady." Zoicite said when he noticed the blue haired, blue eyed young woman under the tree. Amy was blushing by Minako's open affection towards her lover and was grateful when someone took her attention away from the lovers. She looked up to see a man with long brown hair and eyes gazing at her. She blushed once again and was about to reply when Minako spoke.

"Hey guys, I would like you to meet my friend, Princess Mizuno Amecia of the planet Mercury."

"'The Mizuno Amecia?'" Zoicite asked in surprise and Amy nodded. Zoicite's surprised face broke into a warm smile.

"It's a pleasure and an honor to meet you, Princess. I am Zoicite" Zoicite took Amy's hand and kissed it softly.

"My lord." Amy blushed.

"Hey, how do you know her, Zoi?" Jadeite asked.

"The Princess was famous for her remarkable intelligence and the discovery of viudas, a particle in space we thought did not exist. She's also the only woman who surpassed the head master of the Comet healers life Academy in the final test." He answered Jadeite, but his gaze was not leaving the blue eyed young woman in front of him.

"Wow, Amy-chan. I know you're smart, but I didn't know that you're THAT smart! I'm so proud of you!" Minako said hugging her friend.

"Arigato." She murmured as she hugged her friend back.

"Sorry, to break this thing you all been talking about, but should we get back to the real business at hand?" Nephrite said.

"He's right." Kunzite said and turned to Amy. "Princess, Mina- Princess Minako told us that you can help us."

"I have my ideas." Amy said.

"What could that possibly be, Princess?" Nephrite asked as he walked closer to the group.

"Well, I can't tell you exactly what it is for it's a very complicated process, but I need all of you to do something for me."

"If we can do it, we will." Zoicite said and the rest nodded in agreement.

"However I need all of your trust first for I can't work with people who never have faith in me." Amy confesses, meeting the gaze of each earth generals.

"We trust you, Princess." Kunzite answered for all of them.

"Yeah, it's not like you did something bad." Jadeite said.

"I have nothing against you, Princess, even if I only met you here." Nephrite said, shrugging.

"An innocent lovely young woman who cared for other people cannot be evil." Zoicite said sincerely.

"Arigato minna-chan." Amy bowed. "Then let's do this. Bring me to earth, I need some sample from the mother and the child she's caring."

"How will you do that?" Minako asked.

"That's why I need this gentlemen's help for I can't make the task possible. The Lady Beryl has her own room, am I right?" Amy asked.

"Yes, she demanded to be moved in a much larger and grand room in the palace." Kunzite answered. Amy nodded in understanding.

"Since the people involved in this matter will surely disagree with my idea, here's my plan. Someone will slip a potion on the lady's drink, which will make her sleep. Two of you gentlemen will be guarding the door outside the room, one will get the things I needed and the other will help me in getting the samples."

"Slipping the potion is no problem, but the rest will be difficult for the palace is heavily guarded. However, I think we can do it. Zoicite will help you in getting the samples since he is most skilled in that matters, Jadeite and I will be guarding the door, and Nephrite will see to your needs." Kunzite said. The other men nodded their heads in agreement. They knew that it'd be dangerous, but they will do anything if the future of the Earth and the people was at stake.

"When can we go?" Amy asked.

"Tomorrow, for the wedding is in three days after today." Zoicite informed.

"Very well, let's meet here tomorrow."

---------------------------------

Two days and ten hours before the wedding.

"I have the potion, is everyone ready?" Amy asked and the men nodded. She was wearing an earth maid's robe for disguise. "Let's go."

Amy and Zoicite went inside Beryl's room when Kunzite opens it. Nephrite had given her the things she needed before they teleported on Earth. She gave Jadeite the potion and let him pour it discretely on the Lady's tea. After a minute had passed Beryl was asleep like a baby.

"Well, let's get to work shall we? Zoicite, please turn the lady on her back on the bed." Amy asked when they saw Beryl sleeping on her side on the couch.

"Yes, Princess." Zoicite carried the sleeping Beryl to the bed and laid her down. Amy put her hand on Zoicite's arm.

"Princess?" Zoicite asked as he tried not to blush from her touch.

'God, but she's so cute like an angel. Her touch is so soft.' He thought.

"Zoicite, please call me Amy, like my friends does." Amy said.

"As you wish. Amy." He smiled, and then a thought came to mind. He absent-mindedly put his on hers. Amy blushed when she realized that she still had her hand on his arm and his on hers. She quickly pulled her hand away, as if she was burned and murmured an apology for her abrupt reaction. She clears her throat and tried to regain her composure.

"Let's begin."

"Is there a problem?" Zoicite asked when he saw her bit her lip.

"Umm... May I ask you to turn your back for awhile?"

"What fo-? Oh, Okay." Zoicite reddens a little. He finally understood what she meant and that was, she was planning on undressing the woman. Amy turned her attention back on the woman on the bed and began undressing her. As soon as she got Beryl undressed, she closed her eyes and chanted. Zoicite was patiently waiting for her, but when a blue light came from behind he quickly turned to look back and saw Amy in the middle of her transformation. He knows that he shouldn't watch. It was shameful, but he can't make himself move. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her. His, yes his beautiful blue haired angel was enchanting.

Amy felt someone was watching her; she turned her back and gasped a little when she saw Zoicite gazing at her with soft brown eyes. She turned away abruptly to hide her hot face. She was embarrassed for she surely knows that he saw her transformed. Naked. She giggled silently when she heard him cursed, "Oh shit" and a "Sorry" was followed. Amy shook her head to clear her mind and as soon as she put her visor on, she was no longer Amy, but Sailor Mercury. The guardian of ice and knowledge.

One hour passed...

"What's taking them so long?" Jadeite asked in frustration as he turned his head from side to side, looking out for someone.

"They'll be done soon." Kunzite said in a calm voice.

"Yeah, you said that like half an hour ago."

"Be patient and be quiet." Jadeite mumbled something under his breath and was about to say it out loud when the door to the room opens.

"I got it." Amy said with a sweating Zoicite behind.

"What happened to you?" Kunzite asked.

"Umm... nothing." Zoicite walked passed them and on to the window for some air.

"Physical examination." Amy mouthed and Jadeite laughed out loud. Zoicite didn't bother to ask what was so funny, because he already knew that he was the topic of their conversation.

"When do we get the result?" Zoicite asked, trying to change the subject and wanted to know about the test.

"Naturally, the result will be out in three days time."

"Three days? But the wedding is two days from today." Nephrite said, coming out from nowhere.

"Is there anything we can do to speed up the process?" Zoicite asked.

"Don't worry, I'll handle this." Amy sighed in relief when she sat on the nearby chair. "The result will be out two days from today. I know that it's the day of the wedding, but I'll make sure that I have the result before the exact time of the ceremony."

Wedding Day.

Minako ran anxiously to Amy's room. The waiting was killing her; she wanted to know the result. Now. But when she went to Amy's room this morning, she found her friend crouched down and her face on her books and visor screen. Amy told her that she wasn't done yet and it would take a few more hours before she was finish, so she left. Minako was nervous. They only have two more hours before the ceremony begins. Now it was one hour passed noon. Minako didn't bother to knock and went directly inside her friend's room. She saw Amy standing before the table, the chair was now lying on the marbled floor, and her back was to her.

"Amy-chan?" Minako called, her heart was pounding so hard. She could clearly hear the pounding in her ears and felt deafening. Amy turned with a tired face to her.

"We are going to a wedding."

_**A/N: People! This is the SECOND to the last chapter of this story, so tune in on the last chapter to see if our favorite couple will end up together or be doomed in life without true love. Aww, such drama! I'm looking forward to your comments!**_


	19. Chapter 18

_**A/N: (Disclaimer) I do not own Sailor Moon, ok? So don't sue me.**_

Chapter 18: For Tomorrow.

The Palace was buzzed with many busy activities and the whole kingdom was highly decorated by colorful decorations for the special day, or so the people would like to think. A wedding was an occasion where people rejoice and celebrate the happy union of two individuals uniting as one body, heart, and soul. However, in this case, people mourned and grieved for the said union. Everyone in the kingdom dreaded for this day to come. They prayed that something will happen to break this absurd horrific reality. Every single being on Earth pitied their Prince and their future under the ruling of the soon-to-be Queen of the Earth. They were not happy, no one seems to be, but for one. No one except the Lady Beryl.

A hollowed shell with beautiful sapphire blue eyes stared back at him. He saw a man, a man without a soul, and a man without life. A hollowed shell in which was being controlled by a cruel fate. Prince Endymion stared blankly and emotionlessly at his reflection. He wore a stunning expensive suit making him looked more strikingly handsome and virile. He chose the color of his suit, it was black, not because he was excited nor wanted to look good on his wedding of hell, albeit because he was grieving for his lost. He lost the only woman he loved and who loved him back for who he really was and not because of his wealth or good looks.

Prince Endymion no longer feels his heart. Since the day Queen Serenity broke his engagement to Serenity his heart slowly stop beating. For a few days, he held for hope that everything would be back from the way it was, that this was just some cruel joke. However, day after day the sun bathe its warming rays on Earth and the moon continues to decorate the sky with her light along with the stars, though nothing changed. He was stuck in a nightmare he didn't think he could ever wake up.

"You look handsome, my son." Came a woman's soft voice. Prince Endymion turned from his mirror and looked at his mother. The Queen of Earth stood with every grace and beauty of a Queen, but he could clearly see the sadness in her sapphire blue eyes.

"Thank you, mother." He replied.

"I'm sorry, Endymion, if there was only another way out of this situation your father and I would surely do something."

"I know, mother, but it already happened. She is pregnant with my child and I must take responsibility for it."

Queen Amelia sat on the couch and motioned for her son to join her as she patted the space beside her. "We all know that sometimes we cannot have what we wanted in life. It's very disappointing, I know. We feel sadness and pain, but we have to be brave and face what in store for us. Everything happens for a reason, my son, I am sure that God has a reason why he let Beryl pregnant. Let us think on the bright side."

"Bright side? What bright side? Beryl is unfit to be a Queen!" Endymion said in a cold harsh voice. He clenched his hands until his knuckles grown pale. Queen Amelia furrowed her brows in understanding as she watched her son. It pains her to see her son suffer from all this. If she could only take the pain away from him she wouldn't hesitate one bit.

Endymion turned to look at his mother when he felt a weight on his clenched hand. "We all know that, Endymion, but maybe her, your child is. We shouldn't rob the child of what he or she deserves, just because of the foolishness of his or her own mother."

"Yes, I know, but it'll be hard for me and for the child."

"That's right, but your father and I will help you. Your friends are also here too for support."

"But what about the people?"

"Ah, yes, them. They are surely not fond of Beryl and I'm sure it'll be very awkward for the child."

Endymion snorted in disgust. "The people already began showing their opinions about this whole matter. I heard they are planning to rebel."

"Oh my." Queen Amelia's hand flew over to her mouth. "This is not good. We must do something. Does your father know about this?"

"Yes, after the... the wedding he and I will talk to them. We'll try to sort this out. Someway."

"I never expected that things would get to this. I know that the people will surely have a hard time accepting, but to rebel? This is not good."

Endymion patted his mother's hand. "Don't worry, mother. We'll think of something and I'm sure that the people meant no harm."

"Yes. Yes, I know. It's just that I am worried about your father. He has a lot of things on his mind right now. Our relationship to the Moon, the trade of goods from the neighboring planets, and our shaken reputation. I fear he might get sick."

"Father is a very strong man and I promise you, mother, that I will step in when I think it has gone too far from his reach."

"Thank you son, your father and I know that the future of Earth is in capable hands. We are so proud of you." She smiled at him.

"My look at the time." Queen Amelia said when she noticed the antique clock on the table. Endymion stood up when his mother did.

"I must go now." Queen Amelia kissed his son's cheek and then patted it softly with her hand. She smiled to her son; tears began to form in her eyes. "Oh how I wish I could take the pain away from you."

"Mother..."

"I wish you well and happiness. Try to be happy for us and even for your unborn child."

"I will." He promised.

"I'll see you at the ceremony. We have a little time left before it begins why don't you take a stroll in the rose garden, maybe it'll ease your heart a bit."

"Thank you, mother, I shall do that." He smiled and escorted his mother to the door. After she left, he heed his mother's advice, he leapt from the balcony to the garden outside. Endymion strolled around the place. Walking nowhere in particular but decided to walk over to his favorite tree. He climbed the small hill where the big old tree sat. He touched the massive brown body of the tree and smiled at the flooding childhood memories.

_"Endymion, you shouldn't climbed tress that high." Shouted __little__ Kunzite as he looked up at the strong branches of the thousand-year-old father tree._

_"You're no fun, Kunzite. I won't fall. I climbed this tree hundred__s__ of times already. I'm an__ expert on climbing trees." Little__ Endymion puffed his skinny little chest out in a proud manner. He was sitting at one of the branches, his hands clutched securely on one of the branches and his legs and feet sway__ed__ back and forth on the air._

_"Yeah, yeah, stop bragging. We all know that already!" __Little__ Jadeite said as soon as he reached the top of the hill. Endymion laughed heartily at his friend's discomfort._

_"C'mon and climb up. You can almost see everything from up here!" Endymion __exclaimed__ as he slowly stood up._

_"No way! My dad nearly killed me when I saw him striding towards us__ the last time__. I nearly fell in panic." __Little__ Nephrite said._

_"Chickens!" __Little__ Endymion teased._

_"We are not! C'mon, Endy lets go! Your parents are __going to__ get mad and you have __those stupid lessons__ again." __Little__ Kunzite yelled rather loud._

_"Darn, don't remind me of those. Miroku-sensei is scary."_

_"Then climb down already." __Little__ Jadeite whined. _

_"No way! I have a mission to fulfill!" __Little __Endymion informed._

_"Don't be stupid, Endymion, You cannot reach it."_

_"I can and I will!" __Little __Endymion started to climb up to the top. _

_'I can reach it. Just few more branches.' __Little__ Endymion thought. Sheer determination blazed in his __innocent__ sapphire blue eyes. He ignored his friends calling his name and continued to climb._

_"Okay__, now he reached it. Now what?" Little__ Nephrite asked._

_"He will think of another mission to fulfill." __Little__ Zoicite answered._

_"Like what?" __Little__ Jadeite asked and the rest only shrugged, nonchalant._

_"Cool! I reached the top! Wow, I can see everything now from up here. Whoa!" __Little__ Endymion gripped the branched tightly __with__ his little hands when he looked at the sky. His gaze landed on the white Moon. _

_"So beautiful." He whispered to himself. His smile broadens and a mischievous light lighted up in his eyes._

_"I will go to the Moon! When I grow up, I will!" He promised to himself._

"I fulfilled that promise, but..." Endymion sighed as he turned and rest on his back against the tree and gaze upon the white Moon who seems to be unnoticeable in broad daylight.

"Serenity..." He whispered longingly. "I wonder what you're doing right now. Do you miss me as much as I miss you?"

Endymion raked his raven hair and closed his eyes. Images of his white rabbit came to mind. Memories of their time together made him smile and soothe his shattered heart. He opens his eyes and gaze again at the Moon. Anguished started to fill his entire being.

"I love you, Serenity. I wish to be with you." His fists clenched tightly and his bottled emotion bursts. He abruptly turned and punched the tree several times. Pouring all the anger and pain at each punch he gave on the bruised tree.

"Why? Why does this have to happen to us? We were so happy. I am so happy. I have found her, but why do you have to take her away from me?" His punches slowed down until he could only slap the tree with both of his palms. He stopped abusing the tree and rested his palm against it. Endymion fell on his knees and whispered in despair.

"Why? I wanted to be with you. Only you, but why must we part like this? I love you, Serenity. I love you..." He trailed off as his tears fell to the ground.

* * *

Blood red came pouring down like talons of red silk with its sparkle and classic antique color. A well-manicured hand picked up the slim wineglass and sipped through her red painted lips and smiled in pleasure.

'Victory always tastes so sweet.' Lady Beryl thought. Her eyes gleaming with happiness.

"Leave me." She ordered and her maids stopped working on her dress and hair and didn't hesitate to leave for they never wanted to be in the same room with her. The maids bowed and left the room leaving the smirking proud Beryl standing in front of the mirror. Lady Beryl swirled around with a swishing sound from her long gown. Her fiery red hair followed and flew gracefully around her. She was beautiful and she knows it. She sipped the last drop of her wine and threw the empty glass across the room; the shattering sound also gave her pleasure. Beryl walked closer to the mirror; slim hands ran over her dress from her chest to hips, loving the feel of the delicate fabric on her skin. Since her victory, no one could wipe away the smile on her pretty face.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall who's the fairest of them all?" Lady Beryl asked in front of her reflection. She seductively licked her red lips and moved her head from side to side checking for imperfections.

"Who can resist me?" She slowly ran her red polished nail from her ruby choker to the valley between her soft inviting bosoms.

"No one." She answered her own question. "Endymion will desire me again and he'll want me and only me. Who will be the Queen now, bitch (Serenity)?"

Lady Beryl turned when she heard someone cleared its throat. She smiled when she recognized her guest.

"You're late." She said as she walked over to the man.

"I'm sorry, my lady or should I say your highness?" The man took the offered hand and kissed it.

"A most proper thing to say. I am to be wed and in a few minutes I'll be a wedded woman. I expect that you know why you are here?"

"I am here for her highness's pleasure." The man bowed with a devilish grin and lustful eyes.

"Don't mess me too much. It'll be hard for me to fix myself up after hours of pampering."

"Yes." Was the only thing he could say for his desire started to burn his mind. Beryl surrendered herself to the man's pleasuring skills.

The man kissed her lips hard while his hands roamed around Beryl's body. One strong hand cupped her breast, squeezing it rather hard making her moan in pain. She loved the pain for it heightens her pleasure. The other hand cupped her behind and pulled her to his aching groin, grinding it, making her aware of the aching desire of the man she was making tryst with.

Beryl ran her hands on the man's hair and then to his chest, feeling the hard muscles beneath her palms. She quickly tore his clothes from him, buttons flying and landing everywhere. She moaned when the man's kisses travels down to her neck and now licking the valley between her breasts. Even daze in desire and passion she thought of a wicked delightful idea. She ran her hands down, cupping then squeezing as hard as she could at the man's most treasured part, laughing when the stranger groaned aloud.

The man suddenly threw her on to the couch, fumbled with his pants until it slips to the floor. He hiked up her long gown and tore her lingerie, and entered her swiftly. Beryl moaned aloud in pleasure, loving and savoring every moment.

"Harder, faster." She commanded and the man was more than glad to oblige. Beryl wrapped her legs tightly and dug her nails on the man's body as the power slowly builds up. Her moans were getting louder and louder.

'I have won!' Was her last coherent thought as she shouted in pure ecstasy as the earth-shattering climax tore through her.

* * *

"Any news from her yet?" Jadeite asked impatiently. He was starting to get pissed with the medals and other decorations on his suit. "Dimmit! Why do we have to wear these unnecessary things?"

Nephrite arched one eyebrow.

"Ow!" He put his pricked finger inside his mouth, trying to lessen the pain. Nephrite laughed, Jadeite mumbled something incoherently under his breath about killing a friend and the other remaining two only shook their heads.

"No. No news." Kunzite finally answered with a sigh.

"Amy-err-Princess Amecia gave her word that she will soon have the results before the ceremony." Zoicite said.

Jadeite gave a loud sighed of relief as he finished pinning all his medals and other ornaments on his chest and said, "Well, the ceremony will begin in thirty minutes. How the hell will she get here in a very short period of time?"

"We'll just have to put our faith in her." Zoicite said and the rest were silent, though the fear and hopelessness started to surround their minds.

The orchestra started playing the wedding march. Prince Endymion stood rigidly at his place. His face was impassive and for those people who looked into his eyes could notice the absence of his soul.

Everyone stood when the doors slowly open and every heads turned as their eyes were directed at the entrance, waiting for the bride to appear. Young ladies with their escorts first started to appear and walked the aisle; each of them forced a small smile for the sake of the royal family. Little flower girls came second, walking towards the altar as they sprinkle flower petals along the maroon carpet for the bride to walk on. At last, the bride stood by the entrance; her beautiful face wasn't covered with a veil. She wanted the people to see her beauty and voiced their compliments, so she had insisted to pull her veil back. The spectators knew of the bride's beauty, though now, the only thing they could see was the ugliness of her heart.

Lady Beryl noticed a number of Lords shook their heads and many ladies scrunched up their noses in distaste. She could hear unflattering murmurs about her, but she ignored it. She didn't give a care as to what they think. She had won the game and here she was walking on the aisle towards her true destiny, her place in the royal throne.

'Impertinent peasants! Let's see who laugh last. For when I am crowned Queen, I'll make sure all of your pitiful lives will suffer in hell.' She promised with deep satisfaction as she reached the altar and settled herself beside Endymion. The people sat down and the priest started the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony... And therefore, is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God... If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter forever hold his peace" The Priest surveyed his gaze over the sea of people who were seated in dead silence. They so much wanted to object, to stop this whole wedding, but what could they do? An heir was to be born and it was only right that the child was to live accordingly with silver spoon in his mouth.

When none came to voice out their objection, the Priest continued, "I shall now ask you to-!"

"Halt this wedding!"

Almost everyone in the room jumped on their seats as the doors on the chapel suddenly flung open, a loud banging sound echoing through their ears.

Kunzite smiled when he heard a very familiar sweet voice of an angel.

"Mina-chan, why are you giggling?" The Blue haired whispered in question.

The blonde beauty giggled again, her hand clasped together and squirmed cutely on her position. "Kiyaa! I didn't realize that stopping a wedding could be sooo much fun! No wonder they like doing this in plays. Let's do it again? Can we? Can we?" The Blue eyed girl sweat drops.

"Who DARE interrupt MY wedding?" Beryl demanded, shouting.

"We, your worst nightmare, witch." The Blonde hair retorted back in the same tone. Beryl started to fume. 'How dare she to speak to me like that?'

"Mina-chan. We came here to stop this whole evil plot and not to fight." The blue haired girl said.

"Well, she started it first." The Blonde haired girl said childishly. She crossed her arms over her chest, closed her eyes, and turned her head to the side. Her blue haired friend only rolled her eyes as she sighed.

"Introduce yourselves." The King demanded as he stood up from his seat. Both girls walked over to the altar and curtsied in front of the royal couple. The Blonde girl turned her head at the red haired woman beside her and gave her an up and down look with one arched eyebrow before she shifted her eyes away.

Beryl was fuming inside; the bouquet she was carrying was now crushed in her hands, petals of bruised red roses were now lying on the floor. Endymion, who was silent until now turned his head to his generals, looking for some explanations, but his men only smiled in answer. Even though it didn't show on his face, the Prince was confused, however, he was not complaining. In fact, he was very glad of the interruption. He turned his attention back at the two beautiful young women; ignoring the look Beryl was giving him.

"As you may know already, your highnesses, I am Princess Aino Minako of Venus, only cousin to the crown Princess Serenity."

"Yes, it's good to see you again, Princess Minako." Minako curtsied to the Queen.

"I am Princess Mizuno Amecia of Mercury, your highness." Amy introduced and continues, "I'm sorry it has to go this far, barging to your grace like this, albeit, it cannot be help."

"What is your purpose for these intrusions?" The King asked.

"The wedding can never take place, unless of course, the right woman is to be the bride." Amy replied as she took a glance at the glaring Beryl.

"Interrupting a royal ceremony is a crime! And the people who are responsible for this must be punished!" Beryl hissed.

"I am well aware of that, Lady Beryl, and I must say, I agree with you completely, a person who breaks the law should be accountable for their crimes." Amy said, looking directly on Beryl's eyes.

Anger boiled deep within the fiery red head, her face flush with annoyance. "Bitch." She muttered under her breath. "Guards! Take these two sluts aw-!"

"Beryl!" Thundered the King. "I will not have such language in my presence."

The Bride clenched her teeth tightly; hatred towards the King began to mold in her mind.

"Princes Mizuno, I hope you know the consequences of your actions." The King said.

"Yes, your highness. I am fully aware of that and I willingly took the risk."

"Explain." The King demanded seriously, taking his seat once again.

"After gathering information and several unquestionable facts, I have come into conclusion that Lady Beryl's tale is inconclusive. I first checked both parties' blood test and it came up to be true. The child does match Prince Endymion's blood type."

"There you have it! Endymion IS the father of my child!" Beryl triumphed. "The truth was right from her mouth."

"Beryl." The King said in a hard tone, his eyes threatening.

"Princess Amecia, just like you said, the blood test confirmed that my son is the father of Beryl's unborn child. What other reason do you have for the wedding not to take place?" The King asked when he turned his attention back to her again.

Amy shook her head. "I said Prince Endymion has the SAME blood type with the fetus. I never did say that he is the father of the unborn child."

Amy waited for the buzzing to die down around her before she spoke again. "You see your highness, in history of blue-blooded people, plots such as this is very common among the royal families and ordinary people, from the mythological era to the modern age. Selfish people with only power and wealth in mind desire to be a part of the royal lineage. Because of the increasing numbers of impostors spending the royal wealth took a great toll in the community's economic living. Infidelities of some royal individuals made the matters a lot worse."

"Just cut the pep talk and go straight to the point." Beryl said impatiently, but Amy ignored her and continued her explanations.

"This is when taking blood test began. At first, the test proves to be very useful and the overcrowding demands lessened. Somehow, people found a way to use the test for their vicious advantage." Amy stopped, waiting for someone to ask any questions. The King nodded in understanding and motioned her to continue.

"If we really think about it. This situation is commonly heard of. Like I said before, her child's blood type matches Endymion's, but thinks... In thousands or maybe millions of people with the same blood type as the Prince could be mistaken for the child's father." People started buzzing like bees around the room. She could hear some of what other people was saying like,

"Yeah, she's right."

"It must be another man's child."

"How the hell did she do that?"

"But what proof does the princess have?"

The whole room stopped what they were doing when the King raised his hand, telling them to be silent.

"Yes, you are right there, but what proof do you have?" The King asked.

"It's called G.A.M. Genetic Architectural Mapping. It's a process similar to DNA testing yet more advanced and 100 more accurate."

"Uh, Amy-chan, can you explain it more simply?" Minako murmured. Amy blushed a little when she only now realize the confusion and puzzlement faces around her and even blushed some more when she saw Zoicite smiling at her.

"Uh..." She clears her throat. "An organism like us for example has some traits we inherited from our parents thus we use DNA. But for G.A.M. we look at our main core. It's like a more in depth blue print of our genes. We can tell easily who we were related to in the past, what our future off-springs will look like, what family diseases will develop. That sort of thing." Amy sighed inwardly in relief when she heard some "Ah's" and "Oh's", knowing that they finally understood what DNA meant.

"I used this process and ran some tests."

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but how did you get the samples you needed?" Asked the Queen.

"It was difficult to do, your highness, but we did it with the help of our friends." Amy winked at the generals.

"I will not tolerate this! They took something from me without my permission! It's a crime!" Beryl said.

"She's right, Princess, it is a crime." The King stated.

"I already know the risks before I even did it, but I went with it willingly and I have no regrets."

"Very well, we will talk about this later. Please go on."

"I ran a G.A.M. and our suspicions proved to be correct. In short, the child wasn't Endymion's" She concluded, gasped filled the room.

"No! Endymion is the father of my child! You're lying! It's not true! I'm not lying!" Beryl denied, hysterics hinted in her voice.

"How can she do those test? She has no rights!" Beryl demanded.

"On the contrary, I do. I guess I left something to mention about me. I am also a healer."

"What proof do you have?" Beryl asked in a loud angry voice.

"I can prove it." Came a man's voice. Amy smiled when Zoicite stood up from his seat and walked over to them.

"Is it true, Zoicite?" Queen Amecia asked.

"Yes, your highness. The Princess is Healer Mizuno Amecia. She was the only woman who top and surpassed the head master's score rating for the first time in three decades in history of the Comet Healers Life Academy."

"Yes, I think I've heard something about a woman healer who surpassed her own master. My, how intelligent creature you are, Princess." Queen Amecia complemented in high respects.

"Thank you, your highness."

"No! She's lying! Endymion is the father! You don't have enough proof!" Beryl insisted.

"Oh, I believe I have enough proof to last for a life time." Amy informed.

"Do you have another proof?" Endymion asked after a long span of agonizing silence. Hope began to flow back inside his heart. He could feel his soul slowly returning to his body and he could sense comforting warmth surround his entire being.

Amy smiles as she nodded. "Kunzite, if you please."

Kunzite inclined his head and motioned for someone to stand. Beryl gasped in horror. 'This couldn't be happening to me! No, this is not happening!'

"Commander Fluorite, what is your involvement on this?" Endymion demanded in a normal authoritarian tone.

"Everything, your grace." The Commander answered. "I am the real father of the child." Everyone in the room was like statues, mouths agape in surprised and shocked impressions were painted on each faces. They ceased moving and talking, for the surprises went bigger and bigger every passing moment. This must be the biggest scandal in the royal family's history, well, as far as they could still remember.

"No! I never know him! I am the mother of the child, so I am the only one who truly knows who the real father is! And I say its Endymion's! He's lying! All of them are lying!"

"I'm afraid not, Lady Beryl, I also took both Blood and DNA testing to make sure and everything came out positive. Commander Fluorite is the real father of your child." Amy took some papers out of her dimensional pocket and handed it to the King.

"Those are the results of the test, your highness. You can hire another healer to study them so you can make sure they are authentic."

"I have heard enough." The King said. "Guards!" He called out and the guards went immediately upon their master's command.

"Take this woman away! Lock her up in her room until further orders from me." The King ordered. The guards saluted their liege and dragged the kicking and screaming Beryl from the room.

"No! She's lying! They are all lying!" She ungracefully struggled from her captor's secured grip.

"I am going to be a Queen! I'm the Queen! You'll all pay for this! Unhand me! Unhand me!" Beryl clawed the arms holding her with her red polished nails, leaving long red scratched marks on the men's skin.

"Endymion! Endymion! Tell them to stop! I did it, because of my love for you! I love you and we will be powerful! Endymion! Endymiooooooooooooooonnnnnnnn!" Her voice muffled by the closing of doors.

The King dropped on his seat and gave a loud sigh as he shook his head. "I don't know what to say. I already know that she is a very clever woman, but this... This is just unbelievable." Queen Amecia patted her husband's arm in comfort.

"I couldn't throw the fact that this is my entire fault. I should have known what she was thinking." Endymion said, the blame underlying his tone.

"No, Prince Endymion, it's not your fault. She planned this all along or had thought about it, but never actually thought she could go through with it." Amy said.

Endymion met her blue eyes and asked. "What do you mean?"

"Beryl longed to be Queen for so long, so she climbed her way up to a position as your favorite, hoping that you would eventually fall into her charms and fall in love. She thought that her plans were going accordingly; however, when she found out your betrothal to another woman, she panics. Learning that she was pregnant, her fear grew, but a new plan began to form. I think she knew that the King would need proof, so she had an examination about the child's blood type. I guess, when she found out that Endymion could pass as the father she went ahead in her plan."

"To make me and everyone believe that I fathered the child." Endymion finished the silent thoughts from everyone's mind.

Amy nodded. "Luck was on her side for a period of time, but her selfishness and greed caused her a great deal."

"Of course, she will be punished of what I see and the court fits." The King announces in a hard voice.

"Yes, but there's more. I believe she tried to abort her child."

Another gasped of horror and deep murmuring of disbelief and disgust filled the room. Abortion in Terran's Law prohibits the act of killing an innocent unborn child. For whoever was caught in the act of helping or killing the baby was a third degree crime and sentence to slavery. In addition, Terran beliefs highly disagree with such barbaric act. They strongly believe that people who plotted killing a God's ultimate creation have impure blacken soul and was cursed and sentenced into the pit of fire's of hell.

"I found out that her near abortion caused unfortunate side effects on her and that, she could no longer have a child after she gave birth."

Endymion clenched his fists on his sides; his face showed no emotions, but his eyes were as cold as ice. He didn't feel any sympathy for his former mistress. Not hatred, but deep anger. Anger that goes through his soul. She tried to separate him from his love, fooled him by stating that he was the father of her child.

Prince Endymion of Earth and Terran closed his eyes, took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly. He silently thank God for stopping the insane woman from her wicked plans.

"Wow, she is one evil woman." Minako said in amazement.

"Yes." Amy agreed. "She did plan it very well. I believe she fooled his majesties knowing that the King would not let his own grandchild be labeled as illegitimate or what most people call... Um... forgive my use of word. Bastard."

"We don't know how to thank you enough, Princesses, for what you have done for us. We are eternally grateful." Queen Amecia said, smiling.

"Her highness is right, we thank you from the bottom of our hearts. I am most grateful. I thank you, Princess Amy." Endymion took Amy's hand and kissed it lightly and did the same to Minako, who, was now giggling like a little girl.

"No need to thank us you majesties, we did it for our friends." Minako said.

"No matter, we will have a feast in honor of these two courageous princesses and to celebrate this wonderful news!" The King announced and the crowd cheered.

"Come, let us go to a private chamber and let's talk there more freely." The crowd gave way for the royal family.

Two hours later in the Blue Room...

Empty teacups and crumbs from cakes, biscuits, and other delicious pastries were now gone, leaving smiling faces and happy bellies satisfied. After a well-deserved rest, the group just enjoyed chatting like normal people after a strenuous ordeal.

Prince Endymion cleared his throat and stood up. "I'm sorry, but I have to excuse myself. I have an important matter to settle and a Princess to get back to."

The rest smiled and some chuckled, knowing what the Prince meant.

"Uh... Endymion... Before you leave, I think it's better if you know something about Serenity." Minako said.

Endymion frowned. "What about her?"

Minako looked at her friend Amy who gave her a nod and bit her lip. "Well, she's..."

* * *

One month later and somewhere in the countryside.

She could feel his presence slowly approaching her. For two months, she spent most of her time alone and isolated from any human interactions, just like she wished to be. If her mother hadn't given her the permission and agreed to her request, she would probably die of heartache. She wanted some time to think, some space to breathe in, and some place where no one could see her tears and tortured soul.

She took a deep breath of fresh air from the mountains and enjoyed the soothing breeze of the sea that was playing with her silver mane. Her heart beats painfully inside her chest. The aura of a golden light gave anew to the feelings she tried to bury, but not to forget. No, she couldn't possibly forget. The pain was almost too much to bear. The agony of losing someone that was part of your soul, your heart, and your life was equal to death itself.

She remained sited, though now it was not very comfortable for the presence settled beside her. Not touching, but the warmth lighted her broken heart.

"How did you find me here?" The Silver head girl asked. Her gaze was on the beautiful Sea of Tranquility.

"Your cousin told me. Actually, she told me a month ago, but she convinced me to give you time for yourself and I agree with her." The Raven-haired man said. His gaze was also on the calm sea.

The woman made a sound like, "Mmm..." as she nodded. For quite awhile, they just sat there under the sun's welcoming rays. They were lounging at the top of a hill, overlooking the famous Sea of Tranquility. The name of the sea was well earned for it gave these two lovers calmness of the soul. The mountains were clearly visible at the background. The leaves from the tree were lush and green as well as the carpet of healthy grass. The flowers were in full bloom, giving fragrance to the paradise they were living on and food for the hungry bees and birds.

"I miss you, Sere." The man said, who was now looking at her. His voice was full of love.

Serenity finally peeled her gaze from the sea and turned to look at the only man who gave her love and whom she loved in return with her entire being.

"I miss you too, En-chan." She looked at his eyes and saw not only love, but also the longing for one's half and the pain of the past. It was the same look she was giving him. She knows it, because she felt it.

"What happened to her?" She asked.

"She was exiled to the Lone Island, a place for criminals whose foul deeds are unforgivable. She will go there after she gave birth to the child."

"What about the child?"

"Commander Fluorite, the father of the child, will care for the child."

"I'm glad."

Silence.

"Serenity, I'm sor-!"

"Shh." Serenity put a finger on his mouth, stopping him from what he wanted to say.

"I know, don't apologize. It wasn't your fault. Mina-chan told me everything. Somehow, I blamed myself. I don't know why, but I just do." She said.

"But I am part of the blame." Serenity began to shake her head, but he cupped it in his hands. Endymion looked deep into his love's silver eyes.

"Serenity."

"Please, Serenity let me. I am sorry. I'm sorry for the pain I've always caused you. The tears you shed, because of me, and the heartbreak from which I am ashamed to be a part of. I'm sorry, Serenity. Please, I beg for your forgiveness. Will you ever forgive this man whose heart and soul only aches to be with you?" Endymion's voice shook with raw emotions, every word quivers with fear and pain.

Serenity placed her little hands on his, which was still cupped in her face. "I forgive you, but will you forgive me also for doubting you?"

"Of course, my little angel rabbit." Serenity smiled at the endearment she longed to hear from his very lips.

"I cannot blame you for doubting me. Can we just forget the mistakes we made to each other and start a new beginning?" He asked, slipping his hands from her face and went to hold her right hand instead. (Endymion was sitting at the right side of Serenity, if you all didn't know about that until now. Sorry for the inconveniences TT!)

"I'd love to." She said and Endymion's eyes lighted up.

"Does this mean you'll still accept me as your fiancée?" He asked, but the light in his sapphire blue eyes vanishes when Serenity shook her head. She looked up to him, her eyes brimming with tears.

Endymion could feel his mended heart break. Again. 'Could it be? Could it be that she doesn't love me anymore?'

"I... I understand." He choked out, freeing her from his hold. He turned to look at the sea.

"N-no, it's not what I meant." She said.

Still not looking at her, he said tightly, "I... I understand if you don't feel anything for me anymore."

"No! No, Endymion. I-I still loves you. I do. It's just..."

"Then why?" He asked as he met her teary eyes, eyes that captivated him from the beginning.

"I... I'm scared." She whispered.

Endymion let out a silent sigh of relief. He thought that the reason was something was wrong with him. If there was, he was willing to change if it means that he will have her back in his life and he, to her heart.

"Getting hurt is part of love, Serenity. We cannot avoid it."

"I know. I'm just really scared of loosing you again." Tears rolling down on her flushed cheeks.

"You won't, I promise you. I'm not going to leave you until the last breath I take." He swore as he wiped away her tears.

"Serenity." He whispered, leaning slowly to her face. "I love you, my little angel rabbit."

"I love you too, En-chan, my prince." She whispered. She closed her eyes as his lips descended on hers and their lips finally met in the lightest of kiss.

The two lovers parted from their kiss and smiled at each other. Eyes full of love. They turned to watch the day set with their fingers entwined. Happy at last that they were now together again. The Sun bathe them until the last of its luke warm rays disappear from the horizon and both lovers dreamed of tomorrow.

THE END

Love Beyond Looks

By: AngelStrawberry

**_A/N: Keep visiting my page to see if I'll be putting an Epilogue for this story. Tnx a bunch, ppl! Xoxo!_**


	20. Epilogue

_**A/N: I cannot resist it. I just love epilogues! Even though sometimes it's good to let things be and have our imagination finish the story, still epilogue is different. It's there. Written and posted. I cannot explain it, but i hope you guys get my meaning =P. **_

_**I feel so bad that i didn't post this chapter a.s.a.p even though i have this in my laptop for so long. I didn't even bother editing it for grammar mistakes. moreover, i even wrote a different epilogue, bec. i felt that this chapter lacks the flair that i've been looking for. Anyway, i didn't get the time to finish it and i think i lost it somewhere -hehehe- but if i find it i'll probably post it. **_

_**Please enjoy.  
**_

**Epilogue**

She was hiccupping uncontrollably. "I thought you... you love me!" Big silver eyes were shimmering with tears.

"I do, but I can't do it." A hand raking a nest of raven hair.

"But, you promised!"

"I know, but please understand. It's unheard of!"

She dug her perfect pearly white teeth on her lush lower lip. "Don't you love me anymore?"

"No! God, Angel, you should know by now that no one could ever take your place in my heart and nothing can change how I feel about you."

"But why won't you do it?" She whines.

"Because it's impossible!" He stammered.

"If you truly love me, you will do it. Besides, you PROMISED." She pouted childishly.

His strong hand scratched his messy raven hair and sighed. "I will do anything. Anything, EXCEPT THAT! Please, Sere, nothing but that."

Serenity shook her head; her silver mane swaying softly. "No, Endy-kun, I will not change my mind."

Silence.

Sapphire blue eyes gleamed with mischief and a sexy smile curved on Endymion's handsome face. Serenity swallowed and took a step back. She knows that look. The sexy-you-couldn't-resist-me-face. She fell for that so many times and she was not going to fall for it again. She wanted what she asked of Endymion and he had to do it!

Serenity stood her ground, legs apart, and hands on either side of her hips. She lifted her head high and gave him a stern look of a fully-grown woman.

"Stop-" She clears her throat. "Stop this, Endymion." But Endymion's face didn't change and he started walking towards her.

Serenity swallowed again, but still stood her ground.

_'God, why do you make him so gorgeous like Adonis?' _She thought.

_'But that doesn't mean I'm complaining.'_ She finished.

Endymion stood in front of her with her breath stuck in her throat. A little gasp escaped her lips and muffled by Endymion's soft lips. His strong capable arms wrapped around her petite figure. Both couple shared a gentle kiss. Serenity's mind began to fog with pleasure.

Endymion smiled in satisfaction and leaned over to Serenity's ear and whispered, "Now my sweet rabbit, you will stop pursuing this ridiculous activity and let us have the real fun."

Serenity shivered when Endymion softly nipped her earlobe.

She opened her mouth and said, "No."

Endymion was surprised, dropping his hold on her. He frowned. Serenity giggled.

"Mou, En-kun, please do this for us?" She batted her eyelashes.

"..."

Serenity took his hand and placed it on her slightly swollen stomach. "Do this for her?"

Endymion sighed in defeat and nodded. Serenity squealed in delight and looped her slim arms around her husband's neck while jumping up and down.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She scattered tiny kisses all over Endymion's face. Her husband holds her hips securely.

"Don't jump like that, Sere. You might hurt Endymion Junior."

"Humph! You mean Serenity Usagi the third."

Endymion laughed and gave his wife a peck on the cheek. His wife smiled and snatched his hand.

"C'mon, we have some work to do!"

Endymion groaned and let himself be pulled to their room.

"Okay, you got what you both precious little angels wanted, now take this all off. I have a meeting with some of my men in a moment."

"Mou, Honey, don't take it off. I like it. You look sooo cute." Serenity said as he watched her husband through the mirror.

"Serenity, please!" Endymion pleaded.

"No!" Tears started to fill Serenity's eyes. "I knew it! You don't love us anymore!"

"No, I love you and our child."

"But you're angry." Fat tears came rolling down her flushed cheeks.

"I'm not."

"You are! En-kun, doesn't love me anymore!" She wailed.

"Shh, Angel, please! I love you."

"No, you don't! You don't love me." She sniffles. "You don't love us."

"I do." He argued. He understands his wife's mood, but sometimes, her requests were too much. Endymion studied his reflection in the mirror with dismay.

"How can I prove to you that I love you?"

"Well, don't change yet. I like how you look. You are sooo cute and cuddly."

_'Cute and cuddly?'_ Endymion thought, thinking all the times women admired his virility and fierceness.

"Sere, I can't go out like this."

"Yes, you can. I am going with you for support. Just held your head high and be proud! Please?" She added.

Endymion sighed again in defeat and said, "Lead the way."

"All stand!" A butler announced and the men in uniforms stood in respect. "The King of… King and the Queen of Moon and Earth... King Endymion and Queen Serenity Usagi." He announced between stifled laughter and finishes it with a choke.

The man swallowed and retreated hastily when the King gave him a deadly glare. The couple entered the room and welcomed by gaping men. Serenity giggled and Endymion was red with embarrassment.

Endymion clears his throat to gain their attention and the men shut their mouths a few moments later. They stared at their liege lord with curious merry eyes. Some started chuckling and some tried not to laugh out loud.

"Mood swings." Was the only explanation the King had said and the whole room bursts in hysterical laughter.

Endymion Darien Shields, King of Moon and Earth was reduced to wearing a one-piece blue gown with umbrella like skirt and huge flower and leaves for sleeves. His handsome face was painted with make-up. His sculpted sensuous lips were blood red, his cheeks were painted with pink blush, and his eyelids were lined with blue eyeliner. His prized soft raven hair was tied in two pigtails and braids for bangs.

_'I'm sure a King has never been put to a test as great as this, but then again, a king has never been in love so much till now.'_ Endymion looked at his wife and saw her smiling, an unconditional love shining brightly in her silver eyes.

TRULY THE END OF THE STORY!!!

_**A/N: I hope y'all like it! I know it was lame... Tee Hee... Till next time...  
**_


End file.
